Sweet Innocence: Bella and Emmett
by Mrs.AlaenaMcCarty
Summary: Stranded in the middle of nowhere, Bella decides to hitch hike. Emmett on his way home to L.A. finds Bella and decides to give her a ride. What will happen? AH/OOC M for future lemons. Canon/Non-Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1: Stranded

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight that belongs to SM!**

**Characters**: Bella and Emmett

**Setting**: California, (different parts as the story continues) but mostly L.A.

OOC/AH

* * *

**Bella POV**

"What's the matter, Bella? I'm tired of both of you with your arguments!" My father Charlie, yelled from the drivers seat in the car. My step-mother Sue next to him in the passenger side, sat quietly looking out the window.

"I don't care if you're tired of if," I countered back pulling my hood on and looking out the window to the moving scenery. Everything was very sunny and dry and it was just the opposite of my mood. I missed the cloudy sky I learned to love so much, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Charlie looked back between the road and me while driving. We were on our way to California, a place I would _like_more than Forks, where I was born. Or so my step-mommy said so when she requested we move from the 'little dreary town'. "When are you going to grow up and be a mature adult? You're 19 years old Bella! If your mom died it isn't my fault and if I decided to get re-married it's my buisness not yours!"

"You're such a little brat!" Yelled Sue from her spot, turning around to look at me.

"You stay out of it!" Charlie yelled but Sue continued, turning to look at him now "You see, I'm not part of your life! She's your daughter but I'm your wife you should stick to my side!" She yelled.

I tried to ignore them as tears ran down my cheeks. "You were his mistress before you were his wife! Don't forget how things were, secretary...mistress...then wife!" I was tired of her thinking she was my birth mother, she may have cared for me since I was 8 when my mom died, but that didn't make her my real mom. She was a replacement and that was all.

The car jolted abruptly, making me slide forward. "I'm tired of it! I don't know what else to do with you Isabella!"

"You don't know what to do?" I asked my _father_, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind me. I started making my way back to the opposite way we were heading. I could hear Charlie yelling after me but I didn't stop. I faintly heard Sue telling him to just let me go and then the door slammed shut and they were gone.

I cried knowing I was lost, I didn't know where we were and all that was visible was grassland. The hot sun was beating down my back, and there was nothing I could do. There was nothing under my hoodie, and I mentally berated myself for not wearing at least a tank underneath. Cars passed by but none ever stopped even though I was clearly in need of help and I waved my arms in front of them to get them to notice me.

Hours passed and it was getting darker and I was getting desperate. The lonely road was pretty scary and somhow I ended up losing signal on my phone meaning I couldn't call a taxi. I was pretty pissed off that Charlie actually listened to Sue, they could of drove away for a while, but they should of came back.

Angry tears were blurring my vision, and I was about to give up when I saw car lights approaching. I should have been scared, especially since I was alone and it was dark already, but for some reason I wasn't. I got closer to the road and started waving my hands above my head frantically. _Please let them stop!_

The lights started getting brighter and soon the truck came to an abrupt stop. My heart was beating fast, I was getting nervous yet fear never came. The window on the passenger side rolled down, and a big guy with short black hair, and blue eyes leaned over. "You alright?" He asked, his voice deep.

_Should I ask him for a ride? Look at those arms, they could break me in half if he wanted to._He smiled at me, and immediately the little fear that was creeping up disappeared. There was no way this man with cute ass dimples could hurt me, he looked like a child when he smiled.

I nodded my head slowly, "Y-yeah...I don't know where I am though." I confessed.

"Where you heading to?"

I looked around and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't...know."

"I'm heading to L.A, do you want a ride? I don't want to leave you here by yourself, it's pretty dark and it's not safe."

"Uh, I don't know...I mean...I don't really know you."

He laughed lightly, making his dimples show even more. "Come on, get in. I won't hurt you."

And for some reason that even I couldn't explain, I trusted him. I may have known him for less than 5 minutes, but I knew deep inside that he wouldn't hurt me. I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled myself in. "What's your name?" I whispered, playing nervously with my fingers.

He looked at me briefly and then turned back to the road. "Emmett, yours?"

"Bella," he nodded slightly and then his eyes went to the dashboard checking the time. It was nearing midnight, my stomach grumbled and I remembered I hadn't ate since around noon. "You hungry?"

I blushed, "yeah...I hadn't eaten since around noon."

"There's a Denny's about five minutes away, we'll stop to eat there I'm pretty hungry myself."

Agreeing I went back to playing with my fingers. Before I knew it, there were lights lighting up the streets and the 'Denny's Sign' appeared in front of us. Emmett killed the engine, and stepped out of the truck, me following behind him. I checked my back pocket making sure my credit card was still there, and then walked behind him into the small diner. There were a couple of people there, but not many. Emmett turned towards me and motioned for me to take a seat at one of the booths, I did as he said and sat down.

**Emmett POV**

She was so beautiful. When I saw her standing by that road all alone I couldn't fathom the idea of her just standing there, it was nearing midnight and something bad could happen to her. When I offered her a ride I really hoped she would accept and get in, I could keep her safe. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun, and she wore a baby blue hoodie with black yoga pants, no make-up. I think that's what made her even more beautiful to me. Not many women went out in public without any kind of products on. She was so natural.

"So tell me, what were you doing in the middle of the street at this time of day...or should I say night?" she blushed and bit her bottom lip looking down.

"I uh..I was with my dad and step-mom on our way to San Diego, we got in an argument and I just ran off. I know it's childish and stupid, but Sue was getting on my nerves thinking she's my real mom, and Charlie was just...ugh! He takes her side on everything!"

"Why were you going to San Diego, vacation or something?"

She shook her head, looking at me her brown eyes filling with tears and I instantly regretted asking her. "You don't hav-"she cut me off by placing her finger on my lips. It felt amazing feeling her skin on mine.

"We're moving there. I'm from a small town in Washington called Forks, Sue didn't like it there anymore and suggested moving here. I'm sorry" she sighed looking down, "I shouldn't be bugging you with my lame life story."

I chuckled at her, "It's fine seriously, I was the one that asked anyway. But I mean, wow. So your dad...Charlie, just does whatever your step-mom wants?" I asked trying to clarify what she was saying.

She nodded, "pretty much."

Just then a waitress walked over to us asking for our orders. "Just coffee and a plate of blueberry pancakes." I said, from the corner of my eye I saw Bella lick her lips and I inwardly groaned. _She's trying to kill me_. Her plump pink lips were just so welcoming, they were begging me to kiss her. _No Emmett! you don't even know her._

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked. The waitress whose nameplate said her name was 'Jessica' , reluctantly turned to take Bella's order.

Again Bella, blushed making me smile. I loved her blush, it was intoxicating, and the way her brown eyes sparkled as she read over the menu made my heart want to burst. "Um, eggs with bacon, blueberry pancakes, and...orange juice." Jessica took our order and then left to place it out for the cook.

I turned to her smiling, "sure can pack some huh?" I teased, she blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

There was an awkward silence between us then until the food came to us, we both dug in greedily. When we finished I waved Jessica over for the check, I noticed Bella pull something black out of her back pocket and before I could say anything she handed Jessica the credit card.

"Wait! No, it's my treat."

She shook her head, "Thank you Emmett, but seriously you're doing enough by giving me a ride, let me pay for this."

"No, a gentleman always pays. And besides, it's no problem giving you a ride."

"NO," wow she was stubborn. I relented after a few minutes of arguing. "Fine, but I'm paying for whatever else we need on our drive."

xxxxx

"I'm sorry there weren't two rooms available," I apologized. After driving a couple more hours we both decided it would be safer to spend the night in a hotel. The only problem was that the only hotel we found only had one room left. Of course we took it, but it still came as a shock when we opened the door only to find one bed.

I sighed rubbing the back of neck uncomfortably, Bella had frozen in place after she only saw one bed. "It's fine," I mumbled walking over and grabbing a pillow with one of the blankets that was at the end of the bed.

Setting them on the floor and making a makeshift bed there I started taking of my shoes. "Emmett, no. You take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you crazy? No, you sleep on the bed come on, you've had a hard day." I pleaded with her and she agreed. I stripped out of my jeans and t-shirt only staying in an undershirt and my boxers before laying on the floor. I can't say it was comfortable, but it would do for tonight.

Bella turned off the lamp on the bedside table as she snuggled under the comforter. _It's going to be a long night_. I thought. I rolled on my back and closed my eyes praying for sleep to come to me. I was tired, exhausted actually...but for some reason I couldn't go under the darkness I wanted. I tried everything, reciting the alphabet backwards, counting sheep, counting backwards from a hundred. Nothing worked.

Sighing I rolled onto my side instead, "You awake?" I whispered. There was silence, I rolled on my other side until I saw Bella looking down at me, "No." she whispered back. I smiled at her, letting my dimples show.

* * *

What do you think? Like it....Hate it? Either way please leave a review. I'm going to try something out of my element, and see what happens.

10 reviews -- I update by Saturday

15 reviews -- I update by Wednesday.

20 reviews -- I update before Monday.

Review, it takes less than a minute!

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2: No regrets

**A/N **: Thanks to all of you guys who took the time to review. We didn't quite make it to the 'Monday' goal, but since we hit **11** reviews...this is my 'THANK YOU' to you all.

Without further adieu (_drum roll) _here is **chapter two!**

_------_

_Previously:_

_Sighing I rolled onto my side instead, "You awake?" I whispered. There was silence, I rolled on my other side until I saw Bella looking down at me, "No." she whispered back. I smiled at her, letting my dimples show._

* * *

**Lemons:** This is where it all starts, so YES!

**Bella POV**

"You awake?" he whispered. I stayed quiet just looking at him, he really did have an amazing body. His chest was broad from what I saw when he took off his shirt. His back was strong and muscular and his legs were pretty strong too. My favorite part of his anatomy though would have to be his biceps. They were huge. _I wonder what else is huge_. I thought to myself, _shut up Bella!_

A few seconds passed and then I heard him rolling over. I looked into his big blue eyes and smiled, remember his question I answered him with a whispered "No."

He smirked at me and before I knew it, his muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I landed with a soft _oomph_ on top of him.

He smiled cockily at me and I bit my lip in anticipation for what he was about to do. I could feel his _excitement_ pressing against my lower stomach and I tried my hardest to repress the moan that wanted to escape my lips. "You're so beautiful," he whispered huskily.

Smiling at him I ground my core against his erection. _He's pretty well endowed_, I blushed as I heard him moan, "Bella...I want...you"

I leaned down to brush my lips against his. "Then take me Emmett," I mumbled against his lips. Our lips molded together as if they were made for each other, kissing Emmett was like nothing I had experienced before.

I never wanted to stop. When his tongue licked my bottom lip requesting entrance, I granted it without any doubt. I wanted to taste him. All of him.

Our tongues fought for dominance, as my hands roamed his chest and his hands grabbed onto my ass. He was rough and I liked it. I bit his lip gently tugging on it.

"On the bed..now!" He growled making me wetter than I already was. I stood up with him right behind me.

Emmett, lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands held on to me around my lower back.

We continued kissing until I felt the bed below me, and even then we didn't stop. It was getting harder to breathe, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I needed him probably as much as he needed me.

My brain was nagging at me, telling me it was wrong; we hadn't even known each other for more than a couple hours, but I ignored it.

His hands moved under my hoodie, and ran up until his fingers met the under wire of my bra, and then ran back down.

His dragged the zipper until I was exposed in only my black lacy bra. I ran my hands behind his back, his muscles twitched as I grabbed the bottom of his muscle shirt and pulled it off of him too. "Damn bra, he murmured as I felt his hands trying to unclasp it.

I giggled, yes I actually fucking giggled. His lips kissed on my pulse point making me moan, _fuck he found my soft spot_.

"I've wanted you since I met you," he whispered, biting my lobe gently as he pulled away to look at my now exposed breasts.

His fingers plucked roughly at my nipples making me writhe beneath him. I let my hand run down his chest, tracing his pecs and then abs, and then lower until I cupped his erection and massaged him over his boxers. He sucked my nipples into his mouth, his tongue drawing circles around them.

My hips bucked up to meet his as the pleasure coursed through my veins, and the tightening in my stomach was getting unbearable.

**EMMETT POV**

I ran my hand down Bella's, chest until I was met the rough fabric of her jeans. I slipped the button out of its hole and dragged them down along with her black panties, exposing her creamy legs.

My cock got impossibly harder as I was met with her bare pink pussy. It was glistening with how wet she was, I wanted to bury my face between her thighs and taste her juices, I could smell her from here and it made my mouth water.

I kissed the inside of her thigh, making her squirm beneath me. "Emmett...I want to feel you...inside of me." she moaned.

Within seconds my boxers were on the floor along with her clothes, and I was starring down at her face. Bella, was breathing hard. Her tits moving with each breath she took, "Fuck me. Now" she demanded, her brown eyes boring into my blue ones.

Her hips bucked into me, and dick rubbed against her slit making us both moan in pleasure. "You're not a virgin are you?"

She shook her head, and without another word I thrust into her as hard as I could. "Ugh," she groaned, biting her bottom lip.

I stilled inside her for a minute trying to compose myself, she was so wet and tight. It was heaven. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her heel digging into my ass urging me to move.

After a few more seconds, I started thrusting wildly into her. "Fuck...good...oh...shit!" she couldn't form a coherent sentence and to say the truth I couldn't either. She was so tight around my dick.

She started tweaking her nipples, making me moan at the sight. I leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, and the new angle allowed me to hit a new spot in her. We broke apart to get air into our lungs, but I moved the kissed down to her neck, sucking on the pulse point where I knew it drove her crazy.

The headboard was hitting the wall making the sounds we were making even more erotic. I slid out slowly and then thrust all the way in harder than the last time, making her scream again.

Her walls were tightening, I knew she was close. "Open your eyes Bella," I grunted when I noticed her eyes were clenched shut.

Slowly they started opening, her hands were gripping the sheets in a death grip. I moved one of my hands that were on her hips, and brought it down to her clit, playing with it.

"Oh god...Em...gonna...cum!"

I rubbed her clit harder, wanting her to cum before me. I could feel my release coming too but I wanted her to go first. Still playing her clit, I sucked on her neck again, knowing there would be marks later.

I pulled back and made my thrusts more forceful.

Her walls clenched around me as she screamed my name. I fucked her harder to draw her orgasm longer. Her face was scrunched up in the most adorable way, and her brown hair was sticking down on her sweaty face.

With a final thrust I spilled inside of her. Her pussy clenched around me milking all of me. I came so fucking hard, harder than I had ever came.

I pulled out of her and we both groaned at the loss. I turned on my side to face her, I threw my arm across her waist and pulled the blanket over us as we both fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly in my face. The events from last night--or earlier today--replayed in my head, and I jolted up in bed looking next to me.

There she was, looking as beautiful as ever. Her face was peaceful, as her mouth parted lightly.

Smiling I lay back down and just watched her sleep. _I'm one lucky son of a bitch_. I grinned happily and leaned over to lightly kiss her neck. As I brushed her hair behind her ear, I noticed that dark purple bruise on her neck.

A sense of pride coursed through me. _I did that to her, shes marked by me_. My dick hardened as more images filled my head. Bella's tits. Bella's pussy. Bella's orgasm face. It was just too much.

I rolled out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom. I needed to take care of my needs. _Cold shower it is_.

* * *

Hate it.....love it? This was my very first LEMON. Let me know what you guys think of it.

**Chapter 3 will be up when we hit 35 reviews.**

**A/N:** I'm looking for someone who can make me a banner for this story. Or who can tell me _where_ I can make one. PM me if you can help me with that.--Thank you

Penny for your thoughts? (:

l

l

l

V


	3. Chapter 3: We Need To Talk

**AN: **I am SO sorry for the delay. I know I promised to update at 35 reviews, and I cannot express how sorry I am. My boyfriend of 5 years and I just found out I'm **12 weeks** pregnant, and so we finally decided to move in together. So yeah, I've been pretty busy. I will update probably by TUESDAY, so stay alert. (:

Thank you all who took the time to review and such. I'm trying to reply back to all of you, but I get lost so easily. So sorry if I missed you.

So now....on with it! (Sorry for it being a short chapter)

* * *

**POV: **Bella

**Lemons: **Eh, a mild one.

The sun was blinding as I woke up the next morning. Remnants from last night came flooding my mind. I could hear the shower running, smiling I rolled out of bed, made my way across the room and silently opened the bathroom door.

I could faintly make out, Emmett's body through the sliding glass door. His head was bowed down, while one hand rested on the tile wall in front of him, and the other was wrapped around his hard member. Water was cascading down his back, over his naked bottom, and down his toned sexy legs until it disappeared into the drain.

Smirking, I licked my lips and slowly slid one side of the door open. I didn't think he heard me come in, because he didn't look up. As I came closer to him, I noticed his eyes were close.

His muscles in his back and biceps flexed with every movement. I was getting wet just looking at him pleasing himself.

I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder blade. "Need some help?" I whispered, standing on my tip toes to kiss his pulse point.

He moaned, turning his head until his blue eyes met mine. "Mm...Bella."

I let go of his waist, and waited for him to turn and fully face me. When he did, I lightly ran my fingers down his pecs, and then down his abs until my right hand covered his over his dick. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. I brought my free hand around his neck as we both worked him to his release.

I felt him shoot his load onto my stomach. I laughed at his apologetic face after he came down from his high. "I'm so sorry, Be-"

I stopped him with a peck on his lips, "don't worry about it. I can wash it off."

----

"Thanks for letting me borrowyour shirt," I said when we were checking out of the hotel. The receptionist was fucking slow as hell. Emmett looked down at me and smirked. "It looks better on you." He winked and then went back to arranging things with the receptionist.

I tuned them out and just stared at Emmett. I was so damn lucky for having him help me out. I had never met a guy as nice, hot, and with a sense of humor that he had. And especially with his stamina. After out little 'incident' in the bathroom this morning, we had a quickie in the shower after he had finished washing my hair.

Then when we were getting dressed, one glance at each other and the clothes were on the floor again. I was getting concerned. Sure, I had a physical attraction towards him. But, I also wanted more than just sex. It was so unlike me to start having feelings for someone I just met. Yet here I was, falling in _like_ with him.

When we got to L.A. I was planning on asking him what he wanted to do about our..._situation --_ for lack of a better word. I wanted to know everything there was to know about, Emmett McCarty.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Emmett was starring at me with concern on his face, "You alright? You kind of dozed off there."

I blushed. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry I was just thinking."

He nodded, entwining our fingers together as we walked out of the lobby and onto the busy street. Emmett led us over to his red F-150 and opened the door for me like a true gentleman, then he ran over to his side and got in.

"We'll be in L.A. by...3 depending on traffic. Did you want to call your dad to pick you up at a certain place, or do you want me to drive you there?" He asked as he merged back onto the highway.

I pondered that for a minute, "I don't know. I mean, he hasn't even called me to make sure I'm okay. I don't want to go back with him, but I have no where else to go either" I sighed, pulling out my cellphone from my hoodie. "I'll just call him and see if he can pick me up."

I quickly dialed his cell number and put it on speaker. It rang once. "Bella! Isabella Marie Swan, where the hell have you been? I've been so damn worried."

"What the hell dad?" I yelled back, "you leave me in the middle of no where, don't come back for me, and now hours later when _I _call _you_, you expect me to answer to you?"

He stayed quiet, but I could still hear his hard breathing on the other side, so I knew he hadn't hanged up. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I spoke again, "look dad. I'm sorry okay? For everything. I'm fine though, I'm on my way to L.A. right now, can you pick me up around three?"

Emmett, motioned for the phone but I shook my head mouthing a silent 'no'. "Tell him to pick you up at Chavez Cafe on East 7th street, at" he looked at the clock on the dashboard and then thought about it, " at three-thirty." he whispered.

I relayed that information to Charlie, who reluctantly agreed. He didn't like the idea of me hitch hiking, but seeing as he never went to pick me up, he had to accept the fact that it was his fault too.

After hanging up there was a short awkward silence. "He didn't even ask who you were with."

I looked at Emmett, and cocked my head to the side. "What?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, but didn't meet my eyes. "I said...he didn't even ask you who you were with, or anything like that. He just. He just automatically started bitching at you."

_He really didn't ask that_. I shrugged, "Hm, guess he was too busy." I said, then turned to look out the window.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, not looking at him. Just starring at the cars we passed on the highway.

"You kind of already did," he laughed. I giggled too, and then sighing I turned to look at him "Sure, ask away." he said.

"What is this?" I asked motioning between both of us.

He cocked an eyebrow, and briefly glanced at me before turning back to look at the road. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. What's our relationship? Am I just a random fuck, or do you plan on still keeping in touch after this?"

He sighed running his hand through his short black hair. "Bella, we need to talk. There's something you ought to know about me."

* * *

**Uh-Oh cheerios. What do you think he needs to tell her? I want to know what you're thinking. :)**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. AN

**SO sorry for the false alert.**

Anyway, guys I'm at a complete stand still with this story. But don't worry, I'm **NOT** giving up on it!

I just need a few ideas for the next chapter. Do you want it to continue being **EM POV** or do you have a specific **POV** you want?

**Examples: Bella, Charlie, Heidi, Sue, Emmett.**

Let me know by leaving a REVIEW or a PM. Either one is fine by me.

ALSO! Please check out the poll on my profile and vote. Like I said, I'm going to keep writing this bad boy I just need ideas for CH. 5.

Again, SO sorry for the false alert. Chapter 5, will be up as soon as possible.

THANK YOU ALL for your support.

--AlaenaM.


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Home

**Thank you all SO much for all the support and ideas on this chapter. You are all fantastic, and I love you all to death. No lie. ;)**

**Now, by much request, I give you CHAPTER 5 in Emmett's POV. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**POV:** Emmett

**Lemon**: You'll have to wait and see. ;)

**Emmett POV**

_She's gone. I just met her...and now she's gone. Why the fuck couldn't things work out between us?_

_Because you're married ass-hat!_

_Right._

Instead of dwelling too much on the fact that I had just commit infidelity, I tried to think of my son. He was the splitting image of Heidi, except for his blue eyes and smile, that was all mine.

I still remember when he was born. I was scared shitless when Heidi found out she was pregnant, I had never thought of myself as being the 'fatherly type' but I knew I would love my child either way.

_**Two years back**_

_"Push baby, just push it'll be over soon!"_

_Heidi, looked at me. Her brown eyes stared into my blue ones as she pushed with all her might when the doctor told her to. Her small hands squeezed mine, but I could hardly feel anything. I was lost in her brown eyes._

_The startled cry of a baby brought me back to the present. "Congratulations, you have a son!" the doctor said, making me beam with joy._

_We had decided on leaving the gender a surprise. What a surprise it was, I was now the father of a beautiful baby boy._

_I kissed Heidi's, sweaty forhead and whispered, "I love you."_

_The nurses cleaned up _our_ son, as the doctor cleaned up my beautiful, strong, wife. I swore to myself that day I would never believe guys were better than girls because that wasn't true. The love of my life had just pushed out something the size of a melon, through a hole the size of a quarter. I kissed her lips softly, I could feel her lips form a smile, "I love you, too."_

_A red-headed nurse brought our son to us when he was clean and they had made sure everything was fine. "Do we have a name?" she asked pulling a pen out of her scrub pocket._

_"Joseph Brayden McCarty" we both answered, smiling down at a sleeping Joseph. And just like that, our little family was started_.

***End***

I always wanted to have more kids with Heidi, but we had decided we would wait until Joseph was a little older so we wouldn't put the pressure of being a 'big brother' on him so young. Now, that I met Bella...I could only imagine having a bigger family with her and it was killing me.

I _needed_ to forget, Isabella Swan. She was bad news, and I had to focus on my son and my _wife_, not on a silly 19-year old girl.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that_. _You sure as hell didn't think she was a _silly girl_ when she was milking your cock._

_Shut up!_

I growled in frustration, as I turned the corner that would take me to my home. To my family. When I stepped foot onto the lobby of that building, there was no going back, I would stay with my family and think only of them.

_Isabella who?_

___

"Emmett! Baby, you're home!" Heidi, launched herself at me as soon as I walked inside our condo.

I dropped my luggage in the hallway, and wrapped my hands around her tiny waist. "I missed you so much, baby." I said kissing the side of her neck.

I loved it when she tied her blonde hair up in a pony tail, it gave me access to kissing her neck whenever I wanted. "I missed you, too. Don't _ever_ leave that long again!"

She pulled back to where she could look at me, and give me the 'eye'. I only nodded, giving her a silent promise. "Where's, Joseph?" I asked looking around

The place felt empty, cold, it didn't feel like a home. It felt as if it was made for a single man living on his own, there was a single red leather sofa on the far end of the living room, a white carped in the middle with a dark brown coffee table.

The walls were painted a shade of brown that I didn't even know the name of. The only rooms that didn't have that color were Joseph's and the guest bedroom, the former having pale blue walls, and the latter having white.

"He's at your parents, they insisted on having dinner at their house since it's bigger."

"Alright, well I'm going to shower and then we can head out." She nodded and wrapped her hands around my neck so she could kiss me. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. "Need some company?" she asked when we both pulled away.

I grinned mischievously, and winked at her. Without any warning I threw her over my shoulder and ran to the master bathroom with her laughing and screaming "put me down".

I sat Heidi, down on the counter in the bathroom and just looked at her. Her brown eyes were so much like Be- _stop it! don't say it...as a matter of fact, don't even think about that name_. I shook my head slightly, and then went to pull her brown polo shirt off her body to leave her in only her white bra and tiny denim shorts. "Beautiful," I murmured, kissing her collar bone all the way up her neck and over jaw to her lips.

She moaned into my lips, running her hands up my back, lifting my shirt off at the same time. I unhooked her bra, and cupped her now exposed breasts, it instantly brought memories of Bella's smaller, yet still beautiful boobs.

_I'm so fucked_. _Why can't she just stop invading my damn thoughts!?_

Heidi looked at me with a confused look when she noticed I had stopped fondling her breasts. "Everything okay?"

I looked into her brown eyes sadly. I knew I couldn't tell her that I had cheated on her, but I didn't want to fuck her when I still had Bella in my system. "Yeah, I just...we're running late, we should just take a quick shower."

I pulled away from her then and finished stripping out of my jeans and boxers. Stepping inside the glass shower, I turned on the water not even waiting until it warmed up.

Heidi, stepped in right after me completely naked and went to stand under the spray also. We washed ourselves quickly, only giving each other pecks on the lips. Anything more, and we wouldn't have stepped out of the shower in a long time.

When we were both done, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and handed an extra one to Heidi.

I quickly pulled on some boxers and dressed in my dark wash jeans, with a light blue button down shirt. "Wear your brown flip flops with matching belt, babe." Heidi said.

Pulling out what she said from my closet, I went to brush my teeth quickly. When I came out Heidi, was ready to go.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a orange plaid button down shirt, with short denim shorts like the ones she wore before, and orange high heels. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

I laughed and went to wrap my arms around her waist. "Tonight. I promise."

She nodded and I leaned down to capture her lips. My tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she so kindly accepted. I explored her mouth slowly. She tasted so sweet.

Heidi, bit my bottom lip softly making me moan. Her hands lowered until she was grabbing onto my ass, I swear she loved my ass more than she did me.

"Baby, we should go." She mumbled, yet she didn't stop kissing me.

I just hummed into her mouth as my own hand traveled down south. "I want to spend time with my wife."

"Later, Em."

I growled, but let her go with one last peck. "Fine." I grumbled.

We walked hand in hand out the door, and locked it before getting onto the elevator and pushing the 'Lobby' button. "I forgot my purse!"

I sighed and rubbed my forhead. "It's fine, leave it."

"Emmett!"

I looked at my watch and then at her. "Heidi, please baby. Just tonight, you don't need it."

She mumbled something under hear breath, but let it go anyway.

----

"We should of brought something with us." Heidi said once we arrived at my parents house.

I shrugged, "it's too late now."

Wanting to see Joseph, already I pulled Heidi along with me until we reached the porch. Before I could knock, the door flew open and there was a flash of blonde before I felt someone grab my legs. "Daddy!"

Smiling, I let go of Heidi's hand and leaned down to lift Joseph. "Hey buddy, did you miss me?"

He nodded, his blue eyes shining with joy. I kissed his little chubby cheek, and brushed the loose hair back. He took one look at Heidi, and then yelled, "Mommy!"

We both laughed and I handed her, Joseph as we walked inside. Everything at my parent's house was the opposite of my place. While mine seemed like it was for a bachelor, theirs felt like _home_. Every wall in their home, was painted an off-white color, dark wooden floors. There were family pictures on the walls, and other knick knacks.

As we walked into the living room, I noticed my cousin Alice was talking to an older man that looked oddly familiar. Alice didn't see me come in, since her back was to me, but the man did,

He had short brown, and a dark mustache. He smiled towards me and the laugh lines around his brown eyes were more visible.

_Wait, brown?_ I think all the blood drained from my face when I realized where I had seen him before. _Charlie_ fucking _Swan_.

_I'm so fucking dead_. What the hell is he doing here?

_More like, is Bella here with him?_

* * *

What do you all think? Hate it....love it? Either way, let me know.

**Okay, so If you have any questions that have to do with the story, let me know in a review. I'll be answering questions on the A/N to chapter 6 (coming soon.)**

Penny for your thoughts?

l

l

l

V


	6. Chapter 6: The Dinner

Okay, so here are some question's I received.

**Is Bella with him?**

Wasn't a very clear question, but by 'him' I'm guessing Charlie? Either way, NO she isn't with him. She WILL be there though. (:

**Why is, Charlie there?**

All I can say is, read this chapter. It will clear up any questions you guys' have! In case you can't wait until you read it, Alice was Renee's niece, making her Bella's cousin. (;

**Is Alice his mistress?**

Lol, no. Charlie is married to, Sue and they're going to stay like that for a loooong time.

**Is there a reason why, Heidi didn't want to leave her purse behind?**

YES! There is a reason behind that. It will be revealed shortly.

* * *

**POV:** Emmett & Bella

**Warnings:** Language/ Lemon

I don't know how long I stood there just starring, but soon I felt a small tug at my sleeve. I looked to my right and noticed, Joseph was trying to wiggle his way out of Heidi's arms. "Hey there, buddy." I said taking him into my own arms.

He smiled cheekily at me, and then slapped his hands against my cheeks hard. I laughed and then tickled his sides, carefully making sure he didn't fall out of my hold. I guess we caught Alice's attention, because she turned and as soon as she saw me she let out a loud squeal and came running towards me without excusing herself first.

"Emmett!"

I laughed, putting Joseph down just as Alice ran into me. Her hands went around my neck, as mine wrapped around her waist and I lifted her off the floor and swung her around. "Hey there, Ally bear!"

I let her down after a few spins, keeping my hands on her shoulders just in case she was dizzy. Alice, was a small little thing. She was barely 5-feet tall, with short black spiky hair and big grey eyes. What she lacked in height, she made up with personality. She was always into the newest trends, and was currently studying at UCLA working her masters in fashion design. I didn't think she needed the degree since I had seen some of her designs, and they were pretty awesome. I wasn't just saying it because she was my cousin either, the girl had major talent.

She looked beautiful in her hotpink strapless dress with black heels that looked fucking tall. I didn't know what brand her dress was or whatever because dude's don't pay attention to that shit, but she looked beautiful in it. Her fiancee, Jasper was one lucky SOB, but I liked him, he was a real laid back type of guy.

Alice, hugged Heidi briefly before bending over to pick up Joseph. Heidi, took my hand in hers and led me over to a smiling Charlie.

My posture tensed slightly, before I remembered he didn't know I had slept with his daughter. Alice, walked in front of us smiling hugely and then introduced us. My breath hitched as soon as the first sentence left her mouth. "Hey guys, this is my Uncle Charlie," she said, "Uncle Charlie, this is my cousin Emmett, his wife Heidi, and this little booger here is their son Joseph."

I stuck my hand out to shake his hand and forced a smile, "Nice to meet you, Charlie."

"Likewise." He replied.

I went to go look for my mom and dad, while the others went to go sit around the living room. Nobody was in the kitchen, so I assumed we were having a cook-out instead of a nice dinner. _Oh well, atleas it'll be more relaxing_.

I walked out to the back porch, and saw that my dad was at the grill while my mom placed a salad bowl on the table out back. "Amanda, the steaks are almost done. Go ahead and call everybody out." My dad said, clearly not hearing me come out.

"Nice to know I'm missed!" I yelled pretending to be offended. My mom whirled around and a beautiful smile graced her lips as she ran over to me. My dad, Joe looked up and nodded at me with a smile, which I returned.

Her thin arms wrapped around my waist as I lifted her up in a similar hug I gave, Alice. "Hey, mom. How are you?"

She stood on her tip-toes to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm great hon! I'm so glad to have you back home. So where's that wife of yours?" She asked making a face when she said 'wife'.

I let out a throaty laugh before letting go of her. "Oh, she's inside with Alice and her uncle Charlie."

She smiled slightly, "Oh, so you've met him have you? He's a wonderful man, he just moved to San Diego with his wife and daughter a few days ago. According to him, his daughter will be here soon but I'm not sure about that wife of his."

I nodded, my throat had gone dry just thinking that soon I would see Bella again.

_Would she pretend we never knew each other? Will she say something to risk my marriage?_

There were so many things running through my mind, that I didn't even pay attention when everyone came out and stood around just drinking bears waiting for my cousin Rosalie, her husband Edward, Jasper and of course _Bella_ to get here.

Finally, a couple minutes later we heard the distinct sound of a car engine pulling up into the driveway. My heart started beating faster and faster just waiting until I got to see her again. "Dada!"

I turned when I heard, Joseph calling me and smiled when I saw that he was laughing freely as, Charlie swung him around.

"Jazzy. Bella!"

My heart stopped and then went back to beating frantically.

**Bella POV**

Charlie, had dropped me off at my cousin Alice's house after he picked me up from the coffee shop saying we had been invited to Alice's uncles house for dinner. Not wanting to ruin their plans, I agreed with him and since our home was too far to go change and then drive back, I went to go get ready at Alice's.

I hadn't seen, Alice since I was about 15. My uncle Nathan, had relocated them down her to Los Angeles so that Alice could get started early into an advanced college or something. It was hard being separated, seeing as we had been raised like sisters --her being only two years older than me-- but we had promised we would see each other soon. And here we were, four years later getting reacquainted.

Of course, as soon as I was dropped off at her and her fiancee Jasper's home, she said she was already on her way out but that she had my clothes picked out and Jasper would drive me to the party. "Oh, I'm so sorry Alice. Really, Jasper you don't have to wait up just give me the address and I'll take a cab"

Jasper --a tall, blond-haired southern gentleman-- let out low chortle and declined my offer. "No worried, darlin'. It's not a problem, I was going to head out later anyway."

A dark blush spread over my cheeks and a mumbled a shy 'thanks' before excusing myself upstairs. Jasper, let me charge my phone with his charger since we had the same phone and I took a quick shower. I made sure to shave my legs, and underarms just in case the outfit needed it and of course because I felt uncomfortable being all hairy-like.

When I got out, I towel dried my hair and walked into their master bedroom. Sure enough, there was an outfit laid out on the bed with a not on top of it written in what I assumed was, Jaspers handwriting.

_Ms. Bella,_

_Alice, said to feel free to dig in her 'secret drawer' for something you consider comfortable._

_Everything is new, so you don't have to worry about it being dirty._

_--Jasper_

_P.S. Her secret drawer, is the very top one in her walk-in closer._

I smiled, taking the note with me as I walked to the nearest door next to me. I thought I was dreaming when I opened the door to reveal a huge closet. It was probably two times bigger than my room back in Forks. Everything seemed to be sectioned off by color, and by seasons. I looked around still thinking it was just some strange dream, before my eyes finally landed on the drawer Alice told me about.

Slowly walking to it, I held my breath as I opened it, only to be met by _alot _of lingerie. I picked out a simple pair of lacy black boy shorts with matching bra.

---

I finished tousling my hair with mouse, and applied a light layer of make-up, a touch of lip gloss and I was ready to go. The gray tube top, Alice had picked out for me was something I would have never worn, but I thought _what the hell_ _it's just for a little while_. She had paired it with a pair of light denim Bermuda shorts, and gray flip flops. Alice, had originally picked out gray high heels, but knowing I was already wearing a shirt I would have never worn, I switched the shoes for the simple sandals.

I made my way downstairs and saw, Jasper was watching _The History Channel_, a special on the civil war or something. "Well, Ms. Bella...you sure clean up well."

I blushed and ducked my head suddenly interested in my shoes. "Thanks."

He laughed lightly but wasted no time in turning off the t.v. and grabbing his keys from the coffee table. "Where's my dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he decided to just go ahead and ride with Alice." He said as we made our way to his blue Mustang Shelby GT.

_Yes, I know my car's who says girls can't be into them?_

"Wow, a GT500." I said, amazed that he had the car I had dreamed about for so many nights.

Jasper, turned and froze just starring at me. "What?" I asked, walking forward waiting for him to unlock the doors.

After a few seconds he finally came to his senses and clicked the button on the alarm. "I so fucking love you! Alice, takes my baby for granted saying it's stupid and that I should get something flashier." He said, as we both climbed in and buckled in. He stuck the key in the ignition, and the engine roared to life.

I laughed, knowing that was something, Alice would say. "That's, Alice for you."

----

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

Jasper, looked over at me smiling slightly. "To Joe and Amanda's house. Their son just got back from a very important business trip in Vancouver, Canada, so they decided to have a little dinner for him. Since the weather was nice they just changed it to a cook-out. There won't be many people so you don't have to worry about being left out, besides, they're great people...well except for Heidi, their son's wife."

I laughed at the face he made.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up into the driveway of one of the most beautiful homes I had ever seen. It was two story's and had a beautiful front view. I didn't get enough time to really look at it, because Jasper showed up at my side of the door and opened it for me like a true gentleman. _Cue the blush_. "Thank you, sir." I said in the most serious voice I could muster, which wasn't much because I soon burst out laughing.

Jasper, offered me his arm so I laced my arm with his and we playfully marched up the front steps. I was impressed with how well we got along, it felt almost natural. Like if he were my brother or something. He led me through the double front doors, and into a beautiful foyer. The walls were an off-white color blending beautifully with their dark wood floors. I could see pictures on the walls, but I didn't pay much attention to them because we soon walked into a beautiful living room. The colors were the same as the foyer, except there was a white-furry carpet in the middle with a large brown leather couch, and matching chair on either side. A large t.v. was planted on the rear wall, and a fancy looking stereo system was hooked up to it.

I felt, Jasper tug on my arm so I continued on out past the living room and past the kitchen to where I could see french doors out back. "Nice house, huh?"

I just nodded not trusting myself with words.

"Jazzy. Bella!" I heard, Alice scream.

I laughed at her enthusiasm as she ran towards us. "Unca Jazz!"

I turned to the little voice, and noticed it was a cute little boy that was being twirled around by my dad. I quirked my eyebrow at him, silently asking him what was going on and he just shrugged and gave me a thumbs up sign. I shrugged and went back to looking at the little boy who was now trying to run this way but I could tell he wasn't very coordinated yet and ended up falling on his little butt.

Instinctively I reached over to help him up, when another pair of arms beat me to it. I looked up to see whose the arms belonged too, when I was met by a beautiful pair of blue eyes that I had seen only a few hours ago. My breath hitched in my throat, and I pulled my arms back like if something had shocked me.

_Emmett. What the fuck is he doing here?_

I started panicking, and before I could run away, Alice walked over to me and hugged me tightly making me give her a slight smile. "Bella, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"N-nothings wrong. I-i-I'm fine, just got scared I thought he had hurt himself." I lied smoothly.

To my surprise she laughed. "Oh, Bella it's fine. He's fine, Joseph here is only 2, kids his age fall all the time when they're trying to run!"

I just nodded. "Oh! How rude of me, Emmett this is my cousin Bella. Bella, this is my cousin Emmett and his son Joseph."

I think, Emmett was just as stunned by this revelation as I was because he didn't say anything before he finally managed a, "Nice to meet you."

"Mhm." was my brilliant response. I was too busy thinking how fucked up this whole situation was. I never wanted to see, Emmett again, and I didn't want to know who his family was so I wouldn't feel the remorse for what we did, and now here we were. His family, and my family surrounding us.

"Everyone! I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Bella!" I blushed as everyone said their 'hellos'. Well, everyone except the blond with the orange button-down. She seemed to be glaring at me.

When I asked, Alice about her she dismissed it saying that she was always a bitch to everyone. When I saw Joseph running towards her, and I took a close look at them both, I saw the resemblance there. They had the same color hair, and same features except for their eye color.

_That's Emmett's wife._

My stomach started twisting and turning, I felt like I was going to be sick. "Alice!" I whisper-yelled to get her attention.

She turned to look at me, "What's up, Bells?"

"Where's the bathroom? I think I'm going to be sick."

Her eyes widened and she quickly led inside to the bathroom on the bottom floor and left me to go assure everyone I was fine. I hurled, as soon as I made it to the toilet, luckily not getting anything on the floor.

**Emmett POV**

I was standing next to my dad, finishing up the steaks when I looked over and noticed Bella was starring intently at something. I followed her line of sight, and saw she was looking at Joseph and Heidi, and then she went green in the face. She said something to, Alice and then they both ran inside.

Alice, appeared a few minutes later saying she was fine. I really doubted it but I didn't voice my thoughts.

---

The steak was great, and I was having a lot of fun even though I kept looking at Bella every couple of minutes. I just couldn't get past how beautiful she looked in that outfit. I noticed Heidi looking between the both of us so I just went back to eating and drinking. Rosalie, had called to let us know she wouldn't be able to make it because a very important meeting came up all of a sudden.

Rosalie, was my mom's niece. She was a model, sometimes for brands of clothing and sometimes just for magazines like _MAXIM_ and _HUSTLER_. I couldn't blame her for being wanted in many photo shoots, she was beautiful too, but unlike Alice. Rosalie was tall, with long blond hair and violet eyes. She had curves in all the right places, she was every guys dream...yet she was only for one man. Edward Cullen, the cockiest motherfucker ever. Edward was a different type of model, he didn't model clothes, he modeled underwear.

"So Bella dear, are you planning on attending college?" My mom asked as we all relaxed at the table after finishing our dinner.

Everyone turned to look at Bella, and I saw the familiar red blush creep to her cheeks at drawing attention. "Um..yeah. I hadn't put much though into it, but I would like to attend UCLA."

_HM, so she wants to attend college. A mighty good one at that._

"Well, good luck with that, hon. What are you planning to major in?"

"Veterinarian."

There were some 'mmms' and 'ahhs' at her answer. I can't really say I was surprised since I didn't know her well, but I knew she would make an excellent vet. I could just imagine her in her scrubs...

_SNAP OUT OF IT!_

I shook my head to try and clear it, but it didn't do any good because Bella chose that moment to look at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. It was as if nobody existed, it was just her and me. She smiled slightly at me, and I returned the smile at her.

_You need to talk to, tell her that you're sorry. Make things right, fuck-face._

_Shut up! I know what I need to do._

I snapped out of the trance and motioned with my eyes to meet me inside. She looked skeptical for a minute before she turned back to face, Alice and slightly nodded.

"Excuse me." I said, standing out of my chair making everyone look at me. Heidi, cocked her head at me in question. "I won't be long."

Walking briskly inside, I made my way to the far side of the kitchen where no one could see me and waited patiently for Bella.

Not long after, I heard her tiny footsteps and then she was right in front of me. She smiled and walked closer, stopping about two feet away. "Hey..."

"Hey..I-i" taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry. Sorry for lying to you, for using you and for anything else I did. I'm sorry for everything."

She fiddled with her fingers, "It's not completely your fault, and I'm sorry too...for blaming everything on you. I could have said no, but I didn't and I'm sorry if me being here makes you uncomfortable."

I let out a long breath. I never expected her to apologize, but I was kind of glad she did. At least I didn't have to feel _too_ guilty about cheating on my wife. _Or at least that's what I was telling myself_.

We both stood quiet for a minute, just looking at each other. Our bodies were slowly gravitating towards each other. Our lips were merely centimeters apart, before I regained my senses and backed off. "I'm sorry, we can't."

I rushed out of the kitchen full on panicking at almost kissing Bella, while our friends and family were just outside. I felt ashamed at myself. Everyone turned to look at me as I came stomping back outside, "Heidi, lets go!" I yelled walking closer and lifting a sleeping Joseph out of her arms. She gave me a confused look, but got out of her chair anyways. "I apologize, but we have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Charlie...mom I'll call you soon, thanks for the dinner. Good night everyone."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella walking back towards us but I made no move to pay attention to her. Heidi, linked her arm through mine and we both walked back inside the house only stopping to grab her purse. I put our son in his car seat in the back, and peeled out of the driveway at an insane speed. Heidi, never once asked me what was wrong but she did stare at me the whole ride home.

---

"I'm going to take a shower, put Joseph to bed and then meet me in the room...you have a promise to keep." Heidi, said suggestively as she walked backward into our bedroom while stripping out of the button down she had. I was surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra, and even though my mind was telling me it was wrong, my body reacted to her immediately.

I shifted uncomfortable, and quickly made my way to the nursery to change Joseph into his pajamas, and then put him to bed. It was still early, but he usually crashed early when he was over at moms' house, something to do with my old man chasing him around the backyard and playing all sorts of games with him. I planted a soft kiss to his for-head, and walked back out turning out the light on my way.

As I walked inside our bedroom, I noticed Heidi was laying on the bed..._naked_. Her legs were spread open wide, and a beautiful smile adorned her face as she curled her forefinger into the 'come here' motion. And who was I to deny her that? Exactly. So I did the opposite of what my mind was telling me, and I unbuttoned my shirt as I made my way over to her.

I kicked off my shoes, and then crawled up the length of her body.

I kissed her soft plump lips, as her hand wandered down and palmed my now painful erection. I could feel her smirk when my dick twitched in her hand, I growled and flipped us over to where she was straddling me. Pulling apart from her, I looked down at her perfect round, breasts and reached up to grab them. My hands were just a little small for them, they were nothing like Bella's little perky tits.

_Quit fucking thinking about her! You're with your wife for christs sake!_

Heidi, unbuttoned my jeans, and quickly slid them down my legs along with my boxers freeing my erection. Her small hand wrapped around my member, and she started stroking it, spreading the pre-cum down my shaft and then she licked her palm and brought it back down to lubricate it. After a few strokes, she touched herself making sure she was well lubricated and then guided my dick into her tight wet pussy.

I groaned at the contact, my hand traveled to her hips as she rode me. Her tits were bouncing up and down, the only sounds were of our skin slapping against each others, and her soft moans. I pulled her down towards me and licked the tips of her rosy pink nipples, they were hard as fuck. I think they could punch holes through the motherfucking walls or some shit like that.

Her hand traveled up her body, until they reached her hair and she started tugging on it. "Em, baby! Harder....fuck...fuck me...harder!"

Digging my heels into the bed, I started thrusting harder and faster into her, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, I could already feel my balls start to tighten. "Heidi...cum baby...cum for me!"

I reached down and rubbed her clit her the pads of my thumb, while pulling on her nipples with my other hand. I felt her walls clamp around me and I cursed; "Fuck!"

She cumed all over my dick. _Bella, cumming all over my dick. Bella yelling my name. Bella naked and wet in the shower._

My orgasm rocked my body and I screamed as I emptied inside her, biting my lip to restrain myself from screaming the name of another woman. I knew I was fucked, when thoughts of her started clouding my mind.

* * *

I am SO sorry for the late chapter, I've been super busy with school exams and doctor appointments...life is very hectic right now, but I'm making it up with a long chapter...and a LEMON!

**So, what did you guys think? Did any of you see the last part _cuming_.** **

**Let me know what you think!! **_I'm thinking a few more chapters, and then Heidi will be out of the picture to let our *cough* favorite couple *cough* work things out and be together._

REVIEW?

l

l

l

V


	7. Chapter 7: Mimi's

**So sorry if you get a false ALERT or something, there was a mistake at the very bottom that I just noticed**

**Problem is solved though, so again. Sorry for the false alert.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so first of all I want to say 'Thank You' again, I love you guys! I love reviews, they make my day and inspire me to keep writing.**

**Second, I'm SO absolutely sorry if I haven't replied to your review, I'm trying to get to everyone as soon as I can!**

**Now, I have some good news. Due to me being on Spring Break, I will be posting atleast two-three chapters before this week is over!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Two months. It had been two months since I had last seen or heard from, Emmett. Everyday, I would tell myself that I didn't care, that he was just a guy that had been nice enough to give me a ride when I was in need, and that was it. How I wish that were true, I felt a tug in my heart every time I thought about him. The day we had spent together in the hotel, his body on top of mine, his dimpled smile, his piercing blue eyes. I snapped myself out of my day dream, and shut my Calculus book shut, it was no use trying to study, I would get too wrapped up in thoughts of him and then it was impossible to actually learn anything.

I sighed, leaning my head back on the couch and just thinking about everything that happened since that night.

Alice, had helped me apply at UCLA and helped me find an apartment close to campus while we waited for my acceptance letter. It wasn't easy, but soon we found a two bedroom apartment located just three blocks away. She helped me decorate it, with help from Jasper, Charlie and even Sue. Together, we got everything settled within two weeks. Three weeks passed before I was finally granted admission into the school of my dreams, I was excited and we all went out to celebrate.

Charlie, was sad that his 'little girl' was growing up, but I secretly knew he was truly happy for me. Sue and I were trying to work out our problems, I didn't want to argue with her every time we were thrown together in a room. We weren't best of friends now, but we certainly did come a long way, at least we could have a healthy conversation without one yelling at the other.

The only downside from everything was that I needed a roommate to help me pay rent, and utility bills. I had taken up a job at a local restaurant, only working part time, but it didn't pay much, I barely had enough to feed myself and I was falling behind on my school work due to the late shifts. Just last week I had put an ad in the paper for anyone that was interested in moving in, I had a few candidates but nobody of interest yet, the two girls that had came by about three days ago were snobby and just rude. I knew I couldn't deal with them, they looked like the kind that brought guys home almost every day. That was so not happening.

I hoped someone decent would come along soon, I didn't know how much longer I could keep up my crazy schedule.

My eyes flew open as my phone vibrated wildly on the coffee table. I reached over checking the caller id, it was an unknown number but I still answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

A shy feminine voice spoke up from the other end, "Hello, is this...Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah, this is her...who is this?"

"Oh! Sorry, um...I'm, Angela Weber. I'm calling about your ad in the paper, I might be interested in the apartment, but could I go have a look first? I mean, if it's no problem with you."

I laughed lightly. "Oh, yeah that'd be great. Would you be able to drop by today? Sometime before five, 'cause I work later."

After she agreed to come by around two I quickly muttered good-bye and hung up. Angela, seemed sweet but I wouldn't let her voice fool me, I had to meet her in person and see if she seemed decent enough.

My stomach growled then, reminding me that I hadn't ate anything. I pushed myself out of the sofa, and made my way to the kitchen, I quickly pulled out the ingredients for spaghetti.

-----

I was trying to study a little bit more when there was a light tap on the door. Checking the time on the clock above the TV, I noticed it was exactly two pm. _Nice timing_; I thought to myself as I went to open the front door.

There was a young girl on the other side, she was somewhere around my age.. Her black hair was a dark brown, and was pulled into a ponytail. She was thick black rimmed glasses, and her eyes were a light brown color. She was dressed in a white polo shirt, and blue jeans and flip-flops. Her lips formed a timid smile and she stuck her hand out to me, "Hi, I'm Angela."

I shook her hand and smiled back at her to reassure her a little bit. "Bella Swan, come on in Angela." I said, opening the door wider. Angela, stepped inside and she immediately started looking around the foyer.

The apartment wasn't anything great, but it was in a nice neighborhood and it had decent sized bedrooms --each one of course with it's own bathroom.

"Would you like anything to drink? Or would you just like the tour?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

She looked back at me and smiled shyly again. "Um, some water would be fine. It's really hot outside!"

We both laughed at that, as I led her to the kitchen which was located to the left of the foyer. "Okay, so this is the kitchen, obviously." I said as I handed her a bottled water from the fridge, she was looking around and just nodding her head I'm guessing at things she liked. "Would I have to cook, or is the kitchen off limits?" Angela, asked as she unscrewed the top.

"I cook right now, but if you like to cook, then by all means you could help yourself to anything."

The kitchen was my favorite place out of all the apartment, sure it wasn't anything big or extravagant...but it was mine and I could do with it whatever I wanted. The walls were a deep shade of red, and the appliances and cabinets were all a clean white. It created a nice contrast.

From here you could see the living room slash dining room. I led her out to the actual little dining room, that only sat four. A window was right next to it, giving a perfect view of the park across the street. The living room was painted a nice off-white color, a tan sofa was placed against one wall while a single chair was placed to the right of it. My phsycology still sat on the coffee table along with my laptop and an empty bag of chips. I blushed knowing Angela probably saw it and thought I was a messy person, which was not true. I was a clean freak, everything had to be clean but sometimes I just forgot to clean some things.

A black and white picture hung above the sofa, adding a nice touch to the decoration that was done by Alice. "It's a small living room, but I usually don't have much people over so it's pretty comfortable." I said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's great, I actually like it a lot and I haven't even seen all of it yet!"

I wrapped up the front rooms and then led her through the hallway on the right that led to my bedroom. "This is my room," I said opening the door to reveal a peach colored room, my twin sized bed was placed to on the left wall with a nightstand on each side. My vanity was right across from it, and a large window was on the right side. I loved my room, it wasn't the color I would of liked, but I was slowly starting to love it. My comforter was white, and the pillows were blue, white and there was even a zebra print one. "It's the only room off limits along with my bathroom."

Angela, nodded and I closed the door again to lead her to where the extra bedroom was at. We had to go back through the living room, and to the other hallway which contained the spare bedroom and the third bathroom.

"Wow, there's lots of privacy here, huh?" Angela asked.

I nodded, turning back to look at her. "Yeah, I love it!"

We stopped in front of the double doors, and I smiled at her as I turned the knob to open it. "This would be your bedroom, it's fully furnished. My cousin Alice, decorated every single room. If there's something you would like to change, then go ahead...I don't mind. The doors as you could tell eliminate privacy, but they can be changed or you could simply hang a curtain. If you prefer it like that, it's fine too...I won't come in here, that's one of my rules."

"You have rules?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

I sighed, "Yeah, I mean it's nothing too big, but there are some rules since my dad, Charlie comes to visit often."

She nodded, going back to examining the brown color of the walls. When we were all done, we walked back to the living room where we continued talking a little more about the place. I told her she would pay half the rent, and had to help with grocery money. I told her about my main rule; _boyfriends_ were allowed to spend the night but I didn't want them walking around half naked. After blushing, and assuring me her boyfriend wouldn't do something like that, we both laughed and agreed that she would call me about her final decision by Thursday night. It was barely Tuesday so we still had two days.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Angela, call me whenever you make your decision."

"Nice meeting you too, I'll call you soon, I promise."

I closed the door, and noticed it was a quarter past four.

_Shit, this took long!_

Quickly making my way back to my bedroom I quickly got dressed for work in my white button down, and black slacks.

----

"Bella, hey!" Jacob, one of the head chefs' at '_Mimi's'_ called, as soon as I entered the locker rooms to lock up my purse.

I smiled, and hugged him tightly. "Hey, Jake! Are you barely getting in?"

"Yeah, I had to work a double today. Man, it's so packed, I swear people just keep coming and coming."

I laughed as I put my name tag on.

Jacob, was gorgeous, and if it wasn't because he was engaged I think I would have totally hit on him. He was around six-feet-four or something like that, he had dark skinned and short black spikey hair. His brown eyes were always shining with mischief and happiness, and he had a perfect set of pearly whites that contrasted beautifully with his dark skin. He was well built too, I could always feel his ab muscles every time he hugged me and his biceps were pretty big.

His fiance, Vanessa was one lucky girl.

We both left the locker room, and I quickly clocked in and walked to the front where I could clearly see Jacob was right, it was busy.

I saw Carmen, at the podium and I walked up behind her, "Hey, Carmen. I'm here to relieve you."

She turned, and her gray eye bore into mine. "Oh, thank you! I love you sweetie, I'm exhausted. I just want to go home to be with my husband."

Carmen, was one of the few hostess that I actually liked here. She was in her mid-forty's but didn't look a day over thirty. Her husband, Eleazar was a lawyer he was just as sweet as Carmen was. In the month that I had been working here, I had learned to love and care for both of them very deeply. They were like a second pair of parents to me.

She quickly untied her apron from her waist, and threw it under the podium as I took her spot. My pen dropped from my apron as the door chimed, letting me know customers had arrived. "Goodbye, Hun." Carmen called, and I said my good-bye to her as well as I stood back up to face the clients.

My breath hitched as I recognized the couple in front of me...Amanda and Joe McCarty. They recognized me as well because Amanda's lips turned into a blinding smile, and Joe smiled softly at me also.

I shook my head and returned the smile. "Hello, Welcome to Mimi's. How many is your party on this lovely evening?"

Amanda laughed slightly, "Four please, reservation under McCarty." she said, "Fancy seeing you here, Bella. I didn't know you worked here."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as the first sentence left her mouth. _Oh god, please don't let him come_. I checked their name on my tablet, and then grabbed four menu's from the metal basked next to me. "Um, yeah. I started about a month ago." I led them through the huge dining room, where there was loud chatter going on from everywhere.

"Well that's wonderful sweetie. Are you continuing your studies?"

"Yeah, I go to UCLA and then work part time here to help pay the bills."

We arrived to their table, and I set the menus in front of them as Joe pulled the chair out for Amanda and then took his own seat. "Oh, that's nice. Don't overwork yourself too much." Amanda, said.

"Thanks, I'll see what I can do about that." I joked making them laugh, "Alright, well your waiter will be here shortly. It was nice seeing both of you again."

Paul, one of the waiters came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with multiple plates of food on it. As I passed him, the smell of the food made a wave of nausea hit me, and I quickly ran into the closest bathroom, regurgitating what little spaghetti I had ate early that day.

I was about to stand back up, when another wave hit me. I slumped against the toilet, once I knew it wouldn't happen again I stood back up and flushed the toilet. I rinsed my mouth, and then popped a mint that was in my apron into my mouth to keep the taste away.

My boss, Tanya walked in just as I was about to leave and looked at me with worry in her clear blue eyes. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, fine. Just something I ate earlier." I lied.

She ran her fingers through her strawberry-blond hair and sighed, leaning against the door. "Bella, if you don't feel alright you can go home. I can cover for you tonight, I just don't want you getting sick while your walking through the dinning room or something."

I nodded, "Fine, I'll go home today. But I'm working Sunday starting at noon."

**Amanda POV**

Joe and I were going to, Mimi's; one of our favorite restaurants, to meet Emmett there. He had called to tell us there was something he wanted to discuss with us along with Alice.

It was surprising to see, Bella working here. She looked a little different from the last time I had seen her, she had this glow about her. It wasn't something that many people would notice, but I certainly did. She was a beautiful girl, I wish Emmett had met her before he married that little wife of his. I couldn't stand her, of course I had to at least be nice to her because she gave me my first and only grand-son, but that didn't mean I particularly liked her.

Emmett would be a lot happier with Bella, I could tell she could make him happy. I saw the way he was looking at her during dinner, not only that but I saw when they both retreated into the house.

Everyone else was too engrossed into their own conversation, but I saw they're silent conversation. And when Emmett returned back in a rush, I knew something either happened or was about to happen. Bella, was really out of it after Emmett, Heidi, and Joseph left. It was as if she was thinking deeply about something, her eyes were focused on nothing in particular.

"Something is wrong with Bella, dear."

I snapped out of my thoughts and listened to what Joe was saying. "What did you say?"

He motioned with his head to where the ladies' room was, across from the kitchen. "Bella, just ran into the bathroom. She looked really pale, maybe even green-ish."

"I'll go check on her if she doesn't come out in a few minutes, maybe the odor from the kitchen bothered her."

Joe, dismissed it when a young man came up to us to ask for our drink order. We both ordered a glass of champagne, while we waited for Emmett. I never looked away from the bathroom, when I saw three minutes had gone by I excused myself from the table and swiftly made my way down the hallway. I was halfway there, when A blond with a beautiful black and red suit walked in, I had seen her here before I was pretty sure she was the manager.

I was about to open the door, when Bella walked out looking a little sick still. She smiled slightly at me, "Oh Bella, honey are you okay? Joe said you looked a little sick!"

She blushed slightly, "I'm fine, I think I'm getting the stomach flu though, or maybe what I ate earlier didn't settle right."

"You should go home and rest then, sweetie."

"Yeah, Tanya just gave me the rest of the day off. I'm actually heading home right now."

I nodded, walking back out with her as, who I assumed was Tanya walked into the kitchen. "Alright, well drive safely sweetie. Call me if you need anything."

We traded numbers and I gave her a hug, when I watched her walk to a back door I went back to sit at my own table. Joe looked at me concern etched all over his face, "She's fine, probably getting the stomach flu or something."

"Whose got the stomach flu?"

I looked up and was met by Alice and Emmett standing there looking confused. I decided to mention Bella to see what kind of reaction it caused Emmett. "Bella, dear. I didn't know she worked here, She was our hostess, and she seemed a little sick but she said it was just a little stomach flu."

I noticed, Emmett's face blanked and after a while he tried to discretely look around the restaurant. Probably trying to catch sight of her. I knew it, there really was something going on between them. Had they met before the dinner?

"Yeah, she's been working her for at least a month. It's perfect for her, since she lives nearby and she goes to UCLA which is what? like three blocks away?"

I looked at, Alice and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I silently questioned her, and she mouthed 'Emmett', out of the corner of my eye I noticed Emmett was still looking around. A giggle escaped my lips and I quickly tried to disguise it as a cough, even going as far as taking a sip of my champagne. Joe, looked concerned before patting my back lightly. "Sorry, just a little cough that's all."

After a little silence I finally turned back to my son, "So Emmett, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

He was about to talk when the waiter walked up, we ordered quickly and then we all turned back to Emmett who was looking quite uncomfortable. "I...uh..I think Heidi is having an affair."

* * *

**Who saw that one coming? What do you guys think of, Amanda?**

**I'd like to know what you guys think! Also, I'm going to need BABY NAMES (for both genders!) If you guys have any ideas PM me or leave them in a review (:**

**In case you guys are confused about ages and stuff, read below.**

Bella Swan- 19

Alice Brandon- 22

Rosalie Hale-Cullen(to show up in later chapter) - 24

Emmett McCarty- 25

Jasper Whitlock- 23

Edward Cullen(to show up in later chapter) - 25

Heidi Montague-McCarty- 24

Joseph Brayden McCarty -2

**If you would like to know someone else's age, just ask me. I'll be happy to answer you. Okay, I think I made this long enough.**

Penny for your thoughts?

l

l

l

V


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation & Goodbye's

**Thank you so much for taking the time to review and such, you all make my day and keep me wanting to continue this story.**

* * *

Okay, I know I said I was going to post at least two chapters by the end of last week and I didn't. Things don't always go as planned, I had this chapter completely written when the power in my apartment went out, making me lose **everything!** This is a complete new chapter and I'm sad to say it isn't my best one, **but** it does get this story going so I guess it's okay?

Anyways, I hope you guys like it and if you don't then...I'm sorry. I will try my hardest to update every, Tuesday and _maybe_ Sundays' too.

So lets get on with it.

-Alaena**

* * *

**

**Warning:**Eh, language.

**Emmett POV**

Since Alice and I entered _Mimi's_, I knew something was going on. Both my mom and dad looked a little worried and they seemed to be having an important discussion.

As soon as we reached the table I heard when my mom said that someone had the stomach flu, my mouth spoke before I could actually think and then everything about Bella started spilling out. My heart actually fucking fluttered as mom said she worked here, and then Alice had to go and say that she lived near here too.

I felt like some stalker or some shit like that.

My eyes wandered through the restaurant trying to catch a glimpse of that beautiful brown hair, even though mom had already said she had left due to her getting sick.

There was a glint of something in my mothers eye, but I couldn't quite place what it was. It was kind of mischievous looking, but I doubted it was that. What could she possibly be planning?

There was a cough and then after a short silence my mom asked, "so Emmett, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

Suddenly I started feeling uncomfortable, it didn't feel like the right place to talk about my marital problems but there was nothing I could do anymore. We were already here.

_Might as well get it over with, they're going to find out sooner or later anyways._

I cleared my throat and started talking.

"I..uh..I think Heidi is having an affair." I said, looking down at my hands. It was hypocritical of me to feel bad, when I had done the same shit to her. "I didn't think it was anything at first, I had been getting picture messages of her with some man, I thought _what the hell? It must be her boss or something_. Then finally yesterday, actually got the fuckin' video. I mean really! A fucking video of her and that same man. That's just sick." I shook my head, trying to get the images out of my head. It was painful enough to know about it, but to see it was a whole different feeling.

A hand came up to rest on my shoulder and I looked up to see it belonged to my mother, she smiled sadly at me. "Emmett, hun. I can't say I know how you feel because clearly I don't. It must hurt...but your life doesn't end here, leave her. She's not worth it, I want to see you happy, and I can see that's not going to happen with, Heidi. You have to think about your son, Emmett...would you really want Joseph to be in a household where his mother is out with other men?"

_No, I don't, but it would be almost the same thing with me. I cheated on her too_.

_Yeah, but you didn't keep doing it. It was a one time deal and that's it._

"I can't just leave her, mom." I whispered, cradling my head in my hands.

A slap on the table made me look up in shock. My mother was standing up, glaring at me. "How can you say that, Emmett! She practically left you the moment she started cheating on you!"

My father tried to pull her back down to her seat, but she had already caused a scene. People were already staring, no doubt trying to find out what the commotion was about. "You don't understand mo-"

"What don't I understand, Emmett? That Heidi is being an unfaithful bitch? That I knew this would happen one day and you didn't believe me?! What don't I understand?"

I stood up so fast my chair fell behind me, I could feel my face was red in anger. I didn't want to defend, Heidi...but somehow her words slapped me in the face, knowing I had done the same thing.

"I cheated on her first!" I roared.

Everything seemed to grow quiet. The only sound was of my heavy breathing, I noticed even the waiters were frozen in place. I guess I had been louder than I thought. Looking at them reminded me that we never even got our order, but that was at the very back of my mind right now. Who cares about that when you confess you've cheated on your wife?

Alice, who had been quiet all this time just stared at me. I could see the wheels turning in her head, and I mentally prayed she didn't piece the puzzle together. If anyone could find out who I cheated with, it would be Alice. She was close to both Bella and I, and I doubted she didn't notice our little exchange that day at my parent's house.

When my breathing was back to normal, I fixed my chair back up and sat down. Mom, had somehow sat back in her chair and was still looking at me wide eyed.

".God," I snapped my attention back to Alice, who was now smiling excitedly at me. _What the fuck? Is she bi-polar or something? _"It was Bella wasn't it? You slept with Bella!"

_Shiiiiit. Stupid Alice. Stupid ability to know people so well. Fuck it all to hell, there was nothing I could do now._

"Emmett, is that the truth?" My mom asked, I could see a faint smile tugging at her lips making me more confused. _What the hell is going on? Am I on some weird reality TV show?_

I took a deep breath and nodded, covering my eyes with my hands. I was getting a fucking headache with all this drama, "Yes, mom. It's true."

"I knew it! I knew there was something between you two, I could spot it from a mile away," she took a deep breath then looking at my father for a second and then turning back to me. A serious expression on her face, "now, I'm not saying we condone infidelity...but seeing as it doesn't look like your relationship with, Heidi is going to work. I think -we think- it's better to just get a divorce."

"I know. It's just that... I wish we didn't have to put Joseph through this, you know? It's going to be so fucking hard."

-----

After talking more about my..._situation_, I went to Rosalie's house to pick up Joseph. I had already told her about, Heidi and she was more than ready to rip her head off, which would have been a nice gesture if it wasn't for the fact that it would leave my son without a mother. Rosalie's house was just two blocks away from my own flat, it was a huge white house with too many rooms, but that didn't bother her or her husband, Edward. They were planning on adopting as soon as they were ready to settle down and stop their modeling. I didn't see that happening soon, but they swore up and down that it would happen soon. That was three years ago.

"Thank you for watching him, Rose." I said as I picked a sleeping, Joseph from one of the bedrooms in Rose's house.

She smiled at me, her violet eyes shining with love. "Don't worry about it, Em. We love Joseph, you know you can bring him whenever you want."

"Really, thank you though. Hey, where's Eddie boy, I haven't seen him."

"Emmett, stop it. You know how much he hates that name! He's upstairs probably looking over a new contract." She said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed. "Sounds like something he would do, anyway. I should get going to put, Joey here to bed." I said, walking back out to the front door.

"Alright. Well good night, be careful and text me when you get home!" She called as I set Joseph in the back seat and walked around to the driver side of my truck.

___

The apartment was dark and empty as I walked in. No surprise there. It had been like this for the past couple of weeks, Heidi would stay out late with _friends_ and usually stayed out until a little past midnight. I was done worrying about where she was, I knew perfectly well that she wasn't with whom she said, instead spending time with her _lover_ instead of with her son. I tried to control the anger that was arising within me at the thought that she cared more about that _asshole_ than about, Joseph, he who had been inside of her for nine months and who was made out of our love.

Her actions were starting to make me wonder things that I didn't even want to think about. What about if Joseph wasn't mine, how long had she been having an affair? Could it be that she had cheated on me before I did?

I was starting to get nauseous just thinking about that. Before my stomach decided to regurgitate my lunch, I quickly put Joseph to bed in his crib. I placed a soft kiss on his forhead, "love you buddy, sweet dreams," I whispered walking out of his room and back to the living area.

I threw myself at the sofa, throwing my arm over my eyes as I waited for Heidi to come home. We needed to talk, I wanted out of all this bullshit and I planned on confessing about everything. Everything except telling her the name of the person whom I was with, which would be Bella. I didn't want to cause more trouble than what would already happen.

The sound of footsteps caused me to wake up, I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep. My neck however was aching from how I was in an uncomfortable position for way too long. I sat up, rubbing my face with my hands as the clicking of high heels grew closer.

"Heidi?" I called, standing up and walking towards the sound of the footsteps.

The sound ceased for a moment and then it continued, "Emmett? Where are you?"

"Living room," I called.

Standing up, I walked towards the lamp that was nearest to me and pulled the chain to turn it on. Heidi stepped in, wearing a short black skirt and red tube top with matching heels and a black cardigan. As soon as I saw her hair and make-up my anger flared and I balled my hands in fists to stop myself from punching something. "Have you been waiting up?"

"Yes, I wanted to _talk_." I ground out, my teeth felt like they would crack if applied anymore pressure, "although, I don't think I can control myself enough to talk without waking up Joseph."

She cocked her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips, "talk? Emmett, what could we possibly talk about at this time?"

"Exactly what was on my mind. If you had gotten home earlier, we wouldn't be having a problem."

"Oh please, don't give me this right now. I'm tired, and I just want to take a warm shower and go to bed!" She exclaimed as she turned on her heel. Before she could get any further, I launched myself from my spot against the wall and grabbed her by her arm.

Her head turned so fast to glare at me, that I felt it was just going to roll off her shoulders, the thought would have been hilarious if it weren't for the situation we were in. "We. Need. To. Talk" I said, punctuating each word with a light tug on her arm. Hey, I might have been mad, but in no way was I ever going to abuse a woman. No matter how much I disliked her.

"Where have you been lately, huh? You're never home anymore, you know how much Joey's been asking for you? Do you know how much you're hurting _him_ by not being here?!"

She huffed, pulling her arm out of my grasp and planting herself on the sofa. "Please, Emmett. You're being so dramatic! You've never questioned me before, why is it that now you do? Are you paranoid about something, huh?"

"Quit trying to change the subject, I asked you a fucking question."

"Emmett, baby. I'm tired, you're tired...so lets just go to bed." She said, turning her glare into a pleading expression. I almost caved, but I didn't allow myself to, something had to be said today either from her or from me.

Heidi, tried to grab my hand but I shook it off. "Sit down! We're not done talking. You don't want to answer my question? Fine. It's not needed, I know you haven't been with Charlotte and whoever else you claimed to be with. I know you've been cheating, for how long? I don't know, but what I do know is this isn't going to keep happening any longer, I'm giving you until Friday to get your stuff and leave, Joseph is staying with me. I will make sure, Jenks sends the divorce papers to you."

"What? No! This place is as much mine as it is yours' I'm not leaving! Baby, please lets talk this ov-" I cut her off not wanting to hear anymore of her bullshit. The fact that she didn't deny her infedelity and that she cared more about the flat than about her son, that just made my anger flare more. She could keep the damn flat, not like she could fuckin' afford to pay for the bills and shit, she didn't even work, but I _was_ going to keep custody of Joseph.

"You know what?" I said tugging at my hair in frustration, "keep the damn flat, like I give a rats ass about it. I'm taking Joey with me and we'll be gone by tomorrow, I don't want to see you anymore."

"Fuck you, Emmett! Fuck you, get the hell out! Just go, I don't want you here."

I walked away not bothering to answer, arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere and I was just getting angrier by the second being in the same room as her.

Joseph's room was dark as I walked in, not bothering to turn on the light I walked over to his crib and picked him up. He was already in his blue footsie pajamas, so I just grabbed an extra coat from his closet and a blanket and made sure he was wrapped up warmly in them. It got sort of chilly at night and I didn't want him getting sick.

There was faint sobs coming through the master bedroom and I could hear shit being thrown against the wall. I could only imagine how mad and upset, Heidi was right now.

Not wanting to be a complete asshole, I put Joseph down on the couch as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an envelope from the cabinet along with a sheet of paper and a pen from the drawer.

_Heidi,_

_No matter what happened between us, I can't hate you. I sort of wish I could, but how could I hate the mother of my child?_

_Just know that, I still care about you and you will always hold a special place in my heart. Don't beat yourself up too bad about this, you're not the only one with secrets._

_I would prefer if you left me custody of Joseph, I can provide for him and I don't want him to be a bother to you, no matter how much that thought makes me sick to my stomach._

_Here is some cash for this months rent while you find a job or sell some stuff, I don't care just...take care._

_I'll get Jenks on the papers A.S.A.P._

_Goodbye, Heidi._

_-Em & Joey_

I folded the letter and placed it in the envelope along with some cash to cover the rent and bills. I don't know why the hell I did that, but it felt like the right thing to do.

With a new found confidence, and a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, I walked back to get my son and headed for the front door. A smile broke out on my face as I looked around the place I had grown to love, and where I had lived a chapter of my life. But, just because this chapter closed didn't mean it was the end, a new chapter would start as soon as I stepped out of this door for the last time.

* * *

What did you guys think? Hate it...love it? Either way let me know! (:

We're one step closer to getting our favorite couple together!

Review?

l

l

l

V


	9. Chapter 9: Resignation

**So, I really...really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it's my favorite so far.**

**Again, thank you all so much for your support and encouraging reviews. I love you all! :)**

**I want to give a shout out to- **Princess Mishawaka; who leaves some pretty sweet reviews. :)

Now, because you all deserve it with your awsome-ness...here is the chapter that was going to be posted on Sunday and ended up being put up sooner.

* * *

**Warnings:** Mm, language and if you cry easily...it _may _cause some tears.

**Bella POV-**

My head was pounding insanely painful, and my stomach felt like there were oompa loompas' partying in there. It sucked major ass. I promised myself if it didn't get better by Friday, I would make an appointment at the doctors appointment. I think it was going to be necessary to make it since it was already Thursday, and it wasn't calming down at all.

Angela, had called earlier letting me know she would take the extra room. She was supposed to come by Monday along with some friends from school that were helping her move in. I couldn't be happier, I would finally be able to save a little more money from my paychecks, and I would have a roommate.

The doorbell buzzed and I groaned in annoyance, my bed felt like heaven and I didn't want to get up. "Go away!" I mumbled, nuzzling my face back on the pillow.

Instead of doing as I wished, the person kept ringing the doorbell. There was only one person who would actually do that. Alice.

With a huff, I threw purple blanket off my body and slipped on my white bunny slippers. Yes, I wore bunny slippers still, sue me.

I walked out to the living room checking the time as I passed the kitchen. _Holy crap_, _it's almost ten!_ It was the first time I actually overslept, usually I was up and about by eight or nine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, open the door right now!" Yeah, it was Alice. _Stupid pixie_. I wanted to shove her in a closet along with the oompa loompas' in my stomach and never let them out. Of course, I loved her way too much to actually do that, but it would still be nice to have had a decent rest.

"I'm coming, hold your horses woman." I croaked, my voice still scratchy from barely waking up. I cleared it as I opened the door to be met with Alices' impatient self and Jaspers' amused smile.

They walked in and Alice punched me in the arm, "took you long enough!"

I rubbed the sore spot on my now aching, _and possibly bruised_ arm. Damn, she had packed a nice punch. "Good morning to you too, pixie. Morning Jasper." I said as I closed the door and led them to the living room.

"Mornin' darlin'. You feelin' alright? You look a little sick."

I sat on the only chair in the living room, leaving them to take the sofa. "I'm fine, I have the stomach flu or something."

"Well, hope you get better."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I felt self conscious about myself as I noticed they were both already dressed nicely and I was still in my shorts and a tank top. Alice was wearing a beautiful light blue, off the shoulder tunic with black skinny jeans and pale blue ankle boots. Her hair and make-up were done to perfection; as always, while Jasper's dark blond curls were strategically messy. He was wearing a black v-neck with, levy jeans and black cowboy boots. I almost laughed but I stopped myself at the last moment, they looked good on him, although we were in California.

"You guys hungry?"

Alice shook her head, "actually, we came by to invite you to breakfast with us. I know you don't have class today and we haven't been out in _forever_."

"Al," I moaned throwing my head back, "I would love to go, really, I would, but I don't feel up to eating out. In fact, I don't feel like eating at all, I have no plans of praying to the porcelain bowl today."

Jasper let out a loud guffaw as Alice giggled quietly. I glared at them for making fun of me in my time of sickness.

After a couple of seconds they finally stopped and at least had the audacity to look repentant. "Well, make yourselves at home. I'm going to take a shower!"

I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed some clothes before making my way into my bathroom. I stripped out of my ratty pajamas as I made sure the temperature of the water was just perfect.

When I made sure it was, I jumped in and basked in the glory of the warm water pouring down my body. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and my body with the freesia bodywash. I made sure to shave my legs even though no way was I going to wear shorts in the middle of October, it may be L.A. but it did get chilly out.

After making sure there were no stray hairs, I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a fluffy purple towl around my chest and wrapping my hair in another one. I pulled out a my favorite pair of skinnys' with a black tank top and a gray cardigan to go over it. I grabbed my grey chucks and put them on. My hair was still wet so I just threw it into a messy bun and walked back out to the living room where Alice and Jasper were snuggled up on the couch watching _'Click'_.

Alice saw me come in first and she smiled at me as she stood up. "Hey, sorry to cut this short but we have to go get some things. If I can I'll come back later and we can do something."

"Yeah sure, it's fine. How about you guys come and have dinner here? I'll make some lasagna."

Jasper nodded as he stood up and weaved his fingers with Alices'. "That sounds mighty good, we'll bring the wine."

After we agreed to start dinner at seven they both left and I sat down to finish watching Adam Sandler.

* * *

**~$#$%^&***

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"So, Mr. McCarty...tell me if I understood, okay." Jenks, said the morning as I sat in his office. I nodded, letting him proceed with what he was saying. "All you're asking for is complete custody of two-year old Joseph Brayden McCarty. Ms. Heidi Katherine Montague-McCarty, can keep the residence located here in L.A, as long as she agrees to your terms. Was that all, or did I miss something?"

I smiled, running a hand through my hair. "You got it, all I want is custody of Joseph."

He nodded, standing up I followed his lead and shook his hand. "Well than, that's all for today. I will take these papers to, Mrs. McCarty and as soon as she signs them I'll turn them in to the judge."

"Thank you. Feel free to call me if you need anything, or if something comes up."

"I will. Have a good day Mr. McCarty."

I chuckled, "Sure will. Have a good one too, Jenks."

As soon as I stepped out of that dreary office, I dialed Alices' number.

"How'd it go?" She answered not even bothering to say 'Hi' or something.

"Good day to you too, cousin." I chuckled, "No, really. I think it went good, Heidi just needs to sign the papers and then they'll be taken to court. I know it sounds fucked up, but I feel so much better. Lighter, like I'm free...even though I'm not yet."

Alice giggled, "Congrats! I think we should go out to celebrate, really I know everything will run smoothly. I can even get Jazzy to be checking up on work on the case with Jenks, you know hes' a damn good lawyer."

I jumped into my truck, starting the engine as I held the phone between my ear and my shoulder. "Yeah Al, that'll be great, I trust Jasper talk to him and see what he can do about it. As for the celebrating, I think we should wait until everything is final." I said, backing out of the parking lot extra carefully.

"You suck Emmett! But anyway, yeah, I'll have Jazzy on it."

"Thanks, Al. Hey, listen, I have to go into the office for a while, You think you can go and pick up Josephs' and my clothes from the flat?"

"No problem, as soon Bella gets out of the shower Jazz and I'll go get your things."

I think my heart was beating a thousand miles an second or some shit like that as soon as I heard, Bella's name. _Alice is at Bella's. _"It's fine Alice, whenever you have a chance just pick them up. You can take them to my parents' house, thats' where were staying until I find a new place."

"'Mkay, well sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. Don't worry about anything, I got you covered. Bye, Emmy!"

She didn't even let me answer before she had ended the call. I slid my phone closed and threw it somewhere on the floor, growling in frustration. _I_ wanted to be with Bella, I wanted anything that had to do with that gorgeous brunette who was slowly making her way not just inside my head, but inside my heart. The woman whom I pictured growing old with having lots of children and even more grandchildren.

Yes, I may be stupid or whatever you wanted to call me, but I was slowly but surely falling in love with, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**~$#$%^&***

* * *

**Heidi POV**

"..._I would prefer if you left me custody of Joseph, I can provide for him and I don't want him to be a bother to you, no matter how much that thought makes me sick to my stomach._ _Here is some cash for this months rent while you find a job or sell some stuff, I don't care just...take care._ _I'll get Jenks on the papers A.S.A., Heidi._"

Tears streamed down my eyes as I finished reading the letter Emmett had left me. He took him. He took my son and left me with nothing but the stupid flat and some money. I _didn't_ want his money.

I grabbed the cash he had left me and balled it up throwing it against the wall. _"Emmett!"_ I yelled, even though no one was home to hear me.

It was too late, he had left with my son because of a stupid mistake I did.

Even though I really wanted to run after my husband and son, I knew it would be better this way. I love them, of course I did...but I also knew that Joseph would be better off in a household where his mom wasn't gone all the damn time.

When I heard the familiar chime of the outside elevator, I quickly stood up from my spot on the kitchen floor and wiped furiously at my eyes. I knew I must have looked like shit but I really didn't care, I just wanted to see Emmett.

_Who says' it's Emmett? _My conscience asked.

Without thinking twice about it, I ran to the front door and threw it open only to be met by Emmetts' cousin Alice.

She glared at me as she pushed past me, "What do you want?" I asked, shutting the door and following after her. It was no secret that we both disliked each other, she had been a pain in my ass when Emmett and I were barely starting to date in high school.

"Oh please, don't worry, I'm not here to see you. Emmett wanted me to come by and pick up some of their clothes and stuff."

"Oh," was all I managed to say as my shoulders slumped forward in defeat. He wasn't coming back, I repulsed him so much he couldn't even come to pick up their things.

I watched as Alice marched into Josephs' bedroom and then the rustling off things being shoved into a bag or something. More tears began to trail down my cheeks and I decided I couldn't let things end this way.

Walking back into the kitchen, I quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. Joseph would one day be old enough to read, and I didn't want him to think I didn't care about him, I loved him with all my heart and no matter what he would always be my little boy.

_Joseph_,

_You're too young to understand what's happening right now. But, the day that you're able to read this letter hopefully you understand. Please, trust me when I tell you that I never planned on hurting your father or you. I love you with all my heart, I just hope one day you can forgive me for my mistakes. Please, listen to your father and be a good boy. I'll always be here for you no matter what, please...don't forget me...and if you hate me, I guess I deserve it. This is all for the best, you're better off with Emmett and your grandparents, hopefully, Emmett will find a woman whom he falls in love with and can treat him better than I did._

_I love you Joseph, never forget that. _

_Love,_

_Your mother, Heidi._

I quickly stuck the letter in an envelope and sealed it shut writing Josephs' name neatly on the top. Hopefully, Alice could give it to Emmett.

As I walked back to the living room, I saw there were two large suitcases standing by the front door. "Alice?" I called walking down the hallway while clutching the envelope in a deathgrip.

Alice poked her head out of the master bedroom, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Listen, can you...uh... do me a small favor?"

She cocked her eyebrow and then just walked out to the hallway. "I don't think you deserve it, but, what is it?"

I looked down at the envelope and her eyes followed my gaze, "I...wrote a letter to Joseph, you know...just could you give it to Emmett or can you hold it...until he's old enough to read?" I stopped myself as I bit down on my quivering lip, I could feel the moisture building up in my eyes and I didn't want to cry in front of Alice.

I stuck the envelope out to her, she looked at it and then at me, I could see that she was having a mental conflict. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to do it but I kind of wished she did.

Finally, after what seemed like twenty years, she sighed and grabbed the envelope from my hands. "Don't worry, I'll give it to him...but first you have to promise that you're not trashing Emmett or something like that!"

I shook my head furiously, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I swear, I didn't write anything bad about any of you. Thank you, I...this means alot to me."

It was decided, I resigned my family in order for them to be happy. Emmett and Joseph both deserved something better than a whore like me, because that's what I was. I was not only with one man, but with several. I used my beauty to my advantage, I found happiness in pleasure that I couldn't get when Emmett was away on business meetings.

_Goodbye, be happy._

* * *

**~$#$%^&***

* * *

**Alice POV**

I didn't know what to do when Heidi asked me to give the envelope to Joseph or to Emmett.

Sure, it looked like she regretted cheating on my cousin, but I couldn't be too sure. I couldn't trust her, what if she was trashing Emmett saying it was all his fault or something like that? Then again, as much as I disliked her, I knew she wouldn't do something like that, she loved Joseph more than anything. I could tell that much, even if she did what she did.

So, I agreed to give it to him but only after making her promise it didn't badmouth Emmett.

When she promised it didn't I tucked the white envelope in my back pocket, and went back to grabbing a few of Josephs' toys. He didn't need them, any of us could buy him new ones, but I thought it would be nice to take him his old toys. Heidi wouldn't need them anymore anyways.

I pulled out my cell from my pocket and dialed Emmett's number.

"Hey, Al," He answered after the second ring. His voice sounded rushed and I could only imagine he was with a client, or working on something important.

"Em, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to know if you planned on keeping Josephs' furniture or if you wanted me to get rid of it?"

He sighed and I could here movement in the background, "Nah, leave it. If Heidi is there tell her to sell it or donate it or whatever, I'll just get new things later."

"Alright then, well I'll see you later I'm almost done here, I just wanted to see about the furniture."

"'Kay, thanks Al. Bye."

I hung up and shoved my phone back in my pocket after I sent Jasper a text to come and help me carry the bags down. He had decided on waiting in the lobby of the building, not wanting to see Heidi.

Walking back out to the living room, I noticed Heidi was sitting on the sofa, her eyes closed as she laid her cheek on her knees. It was truely sad to see her like that, though she had brought everything onto herself. I wasn't saying Emmett was a saint, after all, he did cheat on her too...but I had a feeling her affair had been going on way before his.

Besides, Emmetts' was just a one time thing and though it was wrong of him also, at least he accepted that it was wrong too.

"Heidi?" I whispered, she looked up and I noticed she had been crying, I smiled sadly at her and motioned to the door. "I'm done getting their stuff, Em said you could sell or donate the extra things in Josephs' room he doesn't want them."

She nodded slowly, wiping at her eyes and standing up. "Thank you...again. Please...tell Em I'm sorry about everything, tell him not to worry about the papers, I'll willingly sign them...I don't want to hurt them anymo-" a sob cut her off and I just wanted to hug her. Instead of doing that though, I just patted her lightly on the back.

"I will, goodbye Heidi. Uh..take care." I said as the door opened and Jasper walked in giving me a sad smile which I returned. I walked to one of the suitcases as he got two of them and walked back out to wait for me.

I shut the door behind me as I heard loud sobs coming from the other side.

* * *

**A little more structure and a FINAL closing to Heidi, I was going to turn her into a complete bitch...but didn't have the heart to do it. Understand that everyone makes mistakes..and she really is regretting that now but knows it is for the better. **

**Eitherway, let me know what you guys think. If you have any ideas on how you guys think Em & Bella should meet again, you should totally let me know in a review or whatever. I want to know what would make you guys happy. :)**

**Love you all! - A.M**

_Reviews make Emmett happy...and a happy Emmett may give you some lemony goodness. ;)_

Review?

l

l

V


	10. Chapter 10: Stomach Flu?

**I apologize beforehand, I have to go out of town and I didn't know when I could post again...so I decided to post early.**

**This should have really been Tuesday's update, but as you know I won't be here. **

**Anways, you guys are completely amazing! You make Emmett happy when you review. He's a spoiled brat and wants me to get him and Bella together already so...here is one more chapter to get them one step closer. ;)**

**Hope you guys like it. - Alaena**

* * *

**Warning:** Language.

**Bella POV**

"Are you sure you don't mind having extra people?" Alice asked as I moved around the kitchen, gathering all the necessary ingredients for the lasagna.

Alice had called to ask if it was alright to invite three and a half more persons to our little dinner. I didn't even want to know how she came up with the idea of half a person, to me it didn't make any sense. But, if she knew what she was talking about...then hey, fine by me.

I sighed, turning the oven to preheat at the correct temperature. "Alice, seriously. If you ask me one more time I will strangle you. The way I see it is, the more the merrier! So stop worrying about it, now if that's all you called me for I have to go."

She giggled and I could hear Jasper talking in the background. "Fine, whatever. Don't worry about the salad, I'll make that here so you don't overwork yourself."

"Yeah, that's fine I guess. So, should I be expecting to make two trays of lasagna or just one?" I asked as I layered the sauce and cheese.

"Well, if the container is big, one should be fine," she said.

I noted that the tray was a pretty large size, thankfully, I didn't feel quite up to making too much food. Especially since I just had less than two hours to get everything ready. Somehow, I had fallen asleep watching 'Click' and didn't wake up until four something. "Okay, so you're all arriving together right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll all get there around six forty-five or so."

"Alright, sounds good to me. Well see you later, Al." I quickly walked over to the counter top--where my phone was sitting on speaker-- and ended the call before she replied. I walked to the living room, and turned on the iHome that was placed next to the TV on the DVD console. _'Get low' _by Lil Jon flowed through the speakers and I -clumsily- danced my way into the kitchen.

I hummed along as I cleaned off the counter tops and put the stuff back in the fridge and respective cupboards. _Mm, garlic bread_. Pulling out the necessary ingredients, I started on that too while the lasagna was ready.

* * *

**~!#$%^&***

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was pulling on my jeans when, Amanda barged in my room with a crying Joseph in her arms. "What's the matter?" I asked her, buttoning the jeans and pulling on a white undershirt quickly as I walked towards them.

Mom held Joseph out to me and I took him into my arms, his face nuzzling into my neck. "He won't let me change him, he keeps asking for you."

I rubbed his back soothingly and smiled gratefully at my mother. She was the closest thing to a mother figure he would have from now on. I was thankful for her being here, trying to help out as much as she could. Her and dad were already doing alot by letting us stay here until I found a nice place for us. It wasn't that I was picky, I just wanted a nice place with a large yard where Joseph could play whenever he wanted.

"Don't worry about it, can you bring me his clothes? I'll change him." She nodded, walking out the door and to the guest bedroom where we had set up a temporary room for him.

Walking to my own guest bed, I set him down and kissed his for head. "Gonna' let me change you, buddy?"

He nodded, wiping at his teary eyes. "'Kay, sit tight."

Pulling my favorite black button-down shirt off the hanger, I gently slid it on at the same time my mom walked back in, carrying the set of clothes for Joseph. Alice had invited us to dinner at her friends' house, when I asked what friend, she just said not to worry and to be ready to go by six-thirty. It was six-twenty already.

---

"Emmett! Are you ready to go?" Alice's voice came floating down the hallway and into the kitchen. I was filling up a tumbler with orange juice for Joseph just in case he wanted some while we were out. He was very...selective about what he liked.

Tightening the cap on, I turned and smiled at Alice who had her hands on her hips. "Yes, Al. Let me just get Josephs' bag."

She smiled at the mention of her 'nephew' as she called him, and walked away to the living room where I could hear his laughter. I placed the tumbler into the blue diaper bag, and slung it over my shoulder following after Alice.

"Say bye to grandma, Joseph." I said as I picked him off the floor and set him on his feet next to me. He ran over to my mom and hugged her around her neck as he dropped the toy dinasour he was holding.

"Bah-bye." He said as he planted a big wet sloppy kiss on her cheek. She let out a beautiful giggle and kissed him back. "Bye, baby. Be good for daddy and his friends okay?"

He smiled, letting go of her neck and running back to me. "'Kay, mama."

I picked him up, settling him on my hip. He wrapped his little arms around my neck and giggled when I blew a raspberry on his cheek. "See you later, ma'." I called as I walked away with Alice hot on my heels.

"Goodbye, Emmett, Alice. Have fun!"

Alice giggled, turning back to her. From my peripheral vision I could see as the winked at each other. Something smelled fishy here. I could tell these two had something up their sleeves, I just didn't know what. It was not the first time where I noticed different behavior in them. At Mimi's they were acting much the same way, I couldn't tell if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. I really hoped it wasn't bad though, I don't know how much more of that I would be able to handle.

When they were both done being mysterious, Alice tugged me out the front door and steered me towards Jasper's truck where he was patiently waiting inside with the engine running.

"How about I follow you there? I have Josephs booster seat in my car."

Alice pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "but I wanted us to ride together!" she said.

"Alice, really, it's better if I ride separate that way if Joseph starts being fussy I can just come back without ruining dinner."

She huffed, but I could see I had won this argument. "Fine, we still have to pick up Rose and Edward anyway."

We separated and I went to sit my son in his seat, buckling him up tight so he wouldn't get out. He had a tendency of messing around with the seat belt until he could get it off, and the he would crawl into the front seat. One time I almost got a heart attack when I was driving in the freeway at sixty-miles and hour and my two year old was crawling across the center council. I had braked so fast, he went flying forwards and I barely managed to hold him back with my free hand.

I was paranoid about it ever since. From then on, I would triple-check that he was safely buckled in and that he wouldn't be able to get out.

Jasper sped out the driveway as I followed him towards, Rosalies' house. I had no idea where we were going to eat, but my nerves were going hay wire. I could tell tonight was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

**~!#$%^&***

* * *

**Bella POV**

The oven dinged, signaling that the garlic bread was ready, at the exact same time the doorbell rang. I hadn't had time to change so I had stayed in the same clothes I had changed into the morning.

I quickly went to open the door, Jasper and Alice were standing there with bright smiled on their face. Alice was holding a salad bowl and Jasper was holding two wine bottles. I laughed and let them in, barely noticing the gorgeous couple that stood behind them. The girl looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I had seen her.

She was tall and blond, her hair was lightly curled and her make-up was done to perfection. She was wearing dark white skinny jeans with a black v-neck shirt and black knee-high boots. A cropped white jacket, with fur on the hood protected her from the cold weather that was quickly approaching.

Edward on the other hand, had on regular jeans and a dark green polo with a black leather jacket. He looked so normal, yet so sophisticated and elegant.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Edward Cullen." Alice said introducing us. _Right._ That's where I knew her from! She was a model for different magazines, and I was pretty sure Edward modeled underwear for Calvin Klein and other big companies. I shook both their hands with a smile plastered on my face, "nice to meet you both," I said.

Rosalie smiled, making her look even more gorgeous. "Thank you for having us over."

"It's no problem, I love cooking. The more that come, the more I can cook." They all laughed and I led them to the living room. Edward was beyond beautiful, he had this gorgeous bronze haired that looked like he had just got out of bed, and his eyes. They were a vibrant green. His jaw was perfectly chiseled, holding a small amount of gruff.

I was watching them both so intently, I almost forgot that Alice has said she had invited _three and a half _more people, not just two. I was about to ask where the rest were, when a voice I hadn't heard in so long came floating from the hallway. My heart stopped and I was pretty sure my whole face blanked. "Joseph Brayden McCarty, walk don't run!"

_Oh, shit!_

"What was that, Bells?" Alice asked, and I instantly blushed at having said it out loud.

I turned to her, face burning and eyes wide. "N-nothing. I forgot I...I had the garlic bread in the oven." I quickly scampered into the kitchen as she smirked and walked to the doorway. _Fucking shit, fucking Alice. _She knew something, or was up to something. I could see it in the way her eyes twinkled when she saw me freeze up.

"Hello! Welcome, come in, sit down, have some wine!" she said in her usual chipper voice.

I heard him chuckle and then watched as he came into view holding his son. For a minute there, I wondered where his wife was, if he was here...she should be here too right? I waited to see if someone else came in, but I didn't see anyone. Alice winked at me from behind him and then grabbed his arm turning him around to where he could see me.

He stopped saying what he was about to say and just...stared. He didn't smile or anything. "Emmett, you remember my cousin Bella don't you?" Alice asked.

He gulped, his adams apple bobbing. "Uh...y-yeah, Bella. Hi."

"Hey," I said slightly waving towards him, then turning back to the bread.

There was an awkward silence, and cleared my throat. Jasper who caught my eye, winked and then stood up. "Okay!" thank goodness for Jasper, he was a life save, "I'm hungry and in need of wine."

Everyone laughed, and I silently thanked him as he came up behind me and grabbed wine glasses off the cupboard. "Now, Miss Bella, you're a minor so you stick with milk okay?"

I laughed and playfully pushed him away. "Then you can just stick with cereal, while we all eat some very delicious food."

He pouted, and started filling up glasses then handing one to everyone, including me. Emmett came up and stood on the other side of the counter, "hey," he whispered rubbing is neck shyly.

"Hi," I said smiling slightly at him.

Today was not going to get ruined just because we had to be in a room together. Everything that happened between us had to be blocked, so I could have fun, because thankfully I wasn't feeling sick anymore and I wanted to enjoy the food I cooked.

Alice helped me carry the food to the dinner table, as everyone sat around. Joseph sat on Emmett's lap, looking quite adorable in his green polo shirt, and brown coveralls. I imagined how it would feel to hold a kid of my own and instantly tried to focus on something else. Kids weren't for me, I'd probably fuck them up and leave them mentally scarred. I wasn't one of the most sane people around, and I had a habit of cursing way too much. Yeah, kids were better off without me in their life.

I was the last one to sit down, and I noticed the only empty seat was right across from Emmett.

I must have done something really bad in my past life, because someone absolutely loathed me if I had to sit right in front of _him_.

* * *

**~!#$%^&***

* * *

**Alice POV**

It was so obvious that Bella was as much into Emmett as he was into her. Aunt Amanda, was going to probably start planning their wedding as soon as she found out. I saw the way Emmett looked at Bella, and how she looked at him, it was so...helplessly romantic. She was all flustered and Emmett couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

I pulled out my phone and quickly text Rosalie so that no one would hear what I told her.

_Dining table, Em & B sit close 2gther_ - _Al_

Seconds later, I saw when she pulled out her phone and read the text. She looked at me smirking and nodded, whispering something into Edward's ear. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me, then towards where Emmett was standing in front of Bella near the kitchen. A smirk played on his lips as well and nodded curtly.

Rosalie and Edward made such a wonderful couple, not as much as Jasper and I, but they were close. They had been married for about two years now, and I knew they wanted kids. When they found out Rosalie couldn't have any, she was devastated. We were all there for her when she went into depression, it was horrible having to see her like that. Rosalie was naturally a strong woman, she hated being weak, yet, when she found out that she was infertile, she was so horribly broken.

I never wanted to see Rosalie like that. I loved that girl to pieces and it nearly broke my heart the first time I saw her like that.

Jasper, brought me out of my thoughts when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I goofy smile spread across my lips as I turned around, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Our wedding was fast approaching and we couldn't be happier. It was going to be a winter wedding, seeing as winter was our favorite time of year.

"Hey, baby. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I smiled at him, running my hands up his strong chest. "I'm thinking about how I can't wait until we get married," I confessed.

A smile broke out on his fest and he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. His lips were just soft and perfect. "Mm, me either. I love you, Alice."

"Love you, too."

A few minutes later, I helped Bella take the food to the dining table and everyone sat around it. The food smelled delicious. I had to ask her for her recipe, I wasn't much of a cook, and I wanted to learn so I could cook for my Jasper.

Bella was the last on to sit down, she blushed when she saw the only seat left was right in front of Emmett, but she sat down none-the less. I caught Rosalie's eye across the table and winked at her, she smiled and did a thumbs up sign.

"Bella, this is so good!" I said as I took the first bite of my lasagna. Bella being Bella blushed and mumbled a shy 'thanks'.

We ate and laughed, Rosalie told us about how she got kicked out of the set where Edward was modeling because they wanted him nude with a model named Tanya.

"...and Marcus was like, Rosalie it's just a photo shoot! So I flipped him off and told him to go fuck himself!" We all laughed as she finished off the story.

Bella was reaching for the wine bottle to refill her glass when she suddenly stopped and quickly ran out of the room. We all stopped laughing and looked to where she ran in concern. "I'll go check on her, Rose come with me." I said standing up as well and leading Rosalie towards the bathroom where we could hear Bella retching. I wrinkled my nose in distaste but knocked on the door anyway.

"Bella? It's Alice and Rose, are you okay?"

"Go away," she grumbled.

I sighed leaning my back against the wall as Rosalie did the same on the opposite wall. She looked at her feet and then at me, "Is...is she...pregnant or something?"

I laughed. Bella pregnant? Yeah righ- I stopped laughing and looked out to the dining room table where the guys seemed to have been done eating. Emmett was trying to break off a piece of garlic break for Joseph.

No, they couldn't have! They didn't even know each other before the dinner at my uncle Joe's house.

_But what if they did_?

I thought back to the way Bella had reacted when she and Emmett reached out to Joseph at the same time.

The way they kept looking at each other at the dinner table. When they both snuck inside the house. Emmett running back out looking flustered, while Bella had come back out and was unusually quiet the rest of the evening.

_Holy mother of biscuits!_ They totally did it! Emmett and Bella did the dirty-dirty. _Oh My Gucci._

"Rose, would you let me talk to Bella in private? I'll be out as soon as possible."

She nodded, and walked back out to where the guys were.

* * *

**~!#$%^&***

* * *

**Bella POV**

As much as I didn't want the night ruined, it was helpless. Stupid stomach-flu made a comeback with a vengeance. I made another pray to the porcelain god.

I really needed to make an appointment, I so did not want to go back to school sick.

I was mortified when I heard that Alice and Rosalie were right outside the door, they did not need to hear me puking my guts out. "Go away!" I grumbled just as another wave of nausea hit me.

_Fucking shit!_I cursed to the oompa loompa's, yes, they were evil little people, with no offence to short persons. When I thought I had emptied everything I had inside, I laid down on the floor. The cool tile making me feel a whole lot better.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly but carefully stood up and flushed the toilet. I rinsed my mouth since my toothbrush was in my bathroom, and I unlocked the door. Alice was standing there looking pretty worried. "You okay?" She asked.

I shook my head, "no, but I will be as soon as I take some Pepto or something." I started to head back out, when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What the?"

Alice led me towards what was now going to be Angelas' room, and closed the doors behind us as I sat down on the bed. "Bella, you know I love you right?"

I nodded, not quite knowing what she was getting at. "Yeah, I love you too, Alice."

"And you would tell me the truth about anything, right?"

"Yes, Alice." I said exasperated already.

She smiled sadly at me, which confused me even more. Then she started pacing in front of me, her brown furrowed in deep concentration. "Bella...are you...you know," she drew an imaginary circle around her stomache, and I cocked my head to the side, in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"You know...pregnant?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise and I was pretty sure my eyeballs were about to fall right out of their sockets. What? Me pregnant, ha! that had to be one of the most idiotic things I had ever heard.

"What?! No! Alice, please how would I be pregnant?" I laughed and stood up off the bed.

She shook her head and pointed to the bed once again. Sighing, I went to sit back down. "Bella, please. I'm your cousin, you can trust me with anything. If you're pregnant, just tell me I promise not to say a word to anybody."

Where the hell was she getting the idea that I was pregnant? Really, did I look fat or something? I looked down and noticed that my stomach was flat as a wall, yeah, no baby in there. Besides, wouldn't I know if I were pregnant? I wouldn't be on my period if I wa-

_Shit!_ I was late. I hadn't had it this month.

"Alice, what day is it today?" I asked in a rush, trying not to panic.

"The...twenty-fifth, October twenty-fifth...why?"

I did the math in my head; one...two_. Double shit!_ I never started my period last month either. "Oh god, please no," I whispered as I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

Alice's arm came around my shoulder and she hugged me tightly. "It's okay Bella, I'm here for you...do you need to talk to Emmett?"

How she knew, I did not know. But at that exact moment I didn't care, I just wanted everything to be over. I wanted this to be a nightmare, I wanted to wake up and laugh my ass off for having dreamt I could possibly be pregnant with Emmett's baby. It was the only logical reason, I hadn't been with anyone else since him. He ruined me for everyone, guys at school always wanted to hook up, but I couldn't do it. My body belonged to Emmett McCarty.

Holy hell. He was married.

Fuck. My. Life.

I fell against the bed as sobs wracked my body, and I just shook my head in answer to Alices' question. There was no fucking way I was going to face him. First, I would have to find out if I was knocked up or not, and I would have to think about the consequences of telling him. I would never forgive myself if I ruined his marriage, Joseph need his mother and she needed him. I was just a stupid college girl who got knocked up by someone who was married and had his own family. I was a home-wrecker.

"Bella, please. You have to tell him." Alice said as she rubbed my back soothingly.

I buried my face on the comforter and shook my head, "I can't" I croaked out, "Alice, I can't...please don't tell him, promise me you wont."

I turned to look at her and saw the torn expression on her face. I knew I was asking for alot, he was her cousin too, how fucked up was that? Making her choose sides. "Bella," she started.

"Alice, please...atleast...give me until I find out if I am or not."

"Okay, but...tell him Bella, he needs to know. If you are, that's his kid in there too."

I shook my head, "No Alice, I'll tell him...I will, but I don't want him in the picture. He has a family of his own...besides, I don't know if I'll...you know...keep it. I can't do it Al, I'm too young and immature, I can barely keep myself alive, there's adoption, I won't kill it...but adoption maybe?"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged me tighter. "Bells, don't please don't! You can do it, Charlie, Sue, Jasper and I will help you. Just don't give him up. If you tell Emmett even he will help you."

"Alice, he's married! I can't do that."

A small smile broke out on her face as she wiped her watery eyes. "He's in the middle of a divorce, B. She cheated on him, so he left her. She even agreed to sign the papers without a fight."

_He's going to get a divorce?_

Well fuck me sideways. That could change everything.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is she pregnant or is she worrying about it for nothing?**

**Next chapter we will know if Bella is or isn't pregnant. Start sending those baby names in just in case she is!**

You know the drill. Review and it'll make Emmett happy...which will in turn make **me** happy and make me write faster to get to the Em/B lemony goodness. ;)

Review?

l

l

l

V


	11. Chapter 11: And You Are

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! You seriously rock my face! (;**

**I'm trying to reply to you all...so hold your horses! I just go back from my trip like...three hours ago and I've been writing non-stop to put this baby up!**

**Sorry it's short! Next one will make up for it! Now...are you ready to find out if Bella's preggers?!?! **

**

* * *

**

**Warning:** Dr. Sex-on-legs (Carlisle Cullen) makes a little appearance. ;)

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I swear to anything holy if you don't sit still I'm going to shove my pointy shoe where the sun doesn't shine!" Alice whisper yelled at me as we sat in the waiting room at the clinic.

I couldn't sit still though. Today, everything could change. My nerves were going haywire, and I couldn't even think straight. I had almost blew up everything last night at dinner.

After Alice and I had finally emerged from the room, my face clean of any tears, I had to endure sitting next to my possible '_baby daddy'_for at least two more hours. I had felt so paranoid every time Emmett would look at me, it was as if he could read my mind. So, for half of the night, I tried to stay clear of him.

Alice kept trying to persuade me to talk to him, she said I could tell him I _thought_ I could be pregnant. But, why tell him? In my opinion, if he knew about it, he would either deny it was his, or would want to stick around only because I could be pregnant. Neither of those seemed good to me.

I didn't need his pity.

I didn't need anyones' pity.

_If_I was...knocked up, the possibility of me keeping it was slim to none. It wasn't because I was selfish, no, in fact I would give it up for adoption so he or she could have a better life than what I could provide.

Their life would be much better without me. What could a nineteen year old college student offer? I could barely keep myself alive, I wasn't going to deprive my child of having anything it wanted.

So after much debate, Alice and I had compromised. She had to spend the night and make an appointment for me at the nearest OB/GYN office, she had to keep everything a secret; even from Jasper, and if it turned out I was preggo, I was the one that had to tell Emmett. Not her, not Jasper, _me_.

That was why now, we were sitting here in these uncomfortable blue plastic chairs, with huge pregnant women and kids everywhere for what must have been an hour already. It felt like everyone was staring at me. I wanted to jump out of my chair and run until I was locked safely in my bedroom. But, I couldn't. I needed to know the truth.

"Bella Swan?" A nurse called, and I felt like my heart stopped beating as Alice pulled me to my feet and dragged me to where the short, plump nurse with bright red hair was standing.

* * *

**~!#$%^&***

* * *

**Alice POV**

Bella's hand was ice cold as we both walked after the nurse into the check up room. She had insisted that I be in the room with her through everything, which almost gave the nurse and aneurysm or some crazy shit like that.

We walked inside a small, white examination room and the nurse handed Bella a gown to change into. I made myself comfortable in the chair right next to the examination table as Bella made her way behind the screen to change.

The nurse whom we learned was named, Julie took Bella's height, weight and then made her take a urine and blood sample. The whole procedure took almost half an hour, so I decided to check my Facebookthrough my phone as I waited. Nobody was online, which pissed me off and made me log out as quickly as I logged in. I threw my phone back into my black purse and huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Sit tight, the doctor will be here in just a minute." Julie said, as she shut the door behind her retreating form.

Bella sighed, and plopped down on the paper covered table, biting her lip nervously. "What's wrong, B?"

"What am I going to do, Al? If I am..you know..."

I stood up and sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and kissing her temple. "It's going to be okay, Bells. I'm here for you. We are all here for you, we love you no matter what."

She nodded, a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheeks. I rubbed her shoulder soothingly as we balled our eyeballs out.. I knew that no matter what, I would help her with anything she ever needed. She had to know that she had mine and Jasper'sfull support. Even Uncle Charlie and Sue would support her, I knew that for a fact because they both loved Bella to death. I just wish she would tell Emmett, he had a right to know also. But, I could trust Bella...and if she said she would tell him, I knew she would. It might not be today...or tomorrow..but she would tell him. I just knew it.

It brought a smile to my face to know that Joseph would probably have a new brother or sister. He needed someone to play with besides older men.

"Bella Swan?"

We simultaneously looked up as who I recognized as Dr. Carlisle Cullen came inside. His blondhair gelled back, and his bright blue eyes shinning with happiness. Dr. Cullen was Edwards father. He was young, maybe in his early forty'sor somewhere around there. He was a total D.I.L.F, when Rosalie and I had just met him we thought he was young and we were trying to hit on him. Little had we known, he was married and was going to be her future father-in-law. Embarrassing.

"Dr. Cullen!" I said, smiling brightly at him. He looked towards me, and a crooked grin lit up his perfect chiseled face. "Why, hello there Alice. How are you?"

"Fine, and you? How's Esme?"

"We're both just great, she's actually around here somewhere. Maybe you'll get to see her before you leave." He turned back towards Bella and gave her a friendly smile. "How are you Bella? You probably heard, but I'm Dr. Cullen. Call me Carlisle if you'd like."

Bella blushed and looked down, playing nervously with her hands. "I'm okay, thank you, Dr. Cullen."

He strolled towards us, with his clipboard in hand as he looked over what he had written there. "Okay, so you're here because you think you might be pregnant?"

She nodded, biting that damn lip of hers again. If it weren't because Dr. Sex-on-legs was here -yes I totally went there- I would have smacked her for doing it. Those lips were going to get pretty chapped if she kept freakin' biting it. "Yeah," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

Carlisle rolled a stool next to, Bella motioning for her to lay back and rest her legs on the stirrups. She blushed a bright tomato red, but did so anyways after I wen back to siting on the plastic chair. I held her hand as he asked her questions about her last period and such. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was about to be noon, so I decided to send a quick text to Jasper telling him I'd be home as soon as possible.

He replied with a short, '_Miss you, love you, don't be long'._

Man I loved that man to death.

As I saw Bella lying there, getting ready to check if she was going to be a mother in a few months, I couldn't help but wonder how it would be to have a baby of my own. I knew that I wanted to have kids with Jasper, but first I wanted us to get married and I wanted to finish this last semester of college. Bellas' situation was complicated, but I was excited, both for her and Emmett. They would make a great couple I could just tell that one day they'd end up married. It wasn't hard to see that they were either already in love or slowly starting to fall for each other.

Them two with Joseph and _possibly_ this baby, would make a picture perfect family.

"...turn off the light?"

I blushed as I noticed Carlisle had asked me a question. "Excuse me?"

"Can you get the light? I need the room dark." I nodded, skipping to the light switch and flipping the lights off as a big screen on the opposite wall turned on. He turned to Bella and told her she would feel a little pressure.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I closed my eyes tight when there was pressure in my lower lady parts. This was so embarrassing. The long metal wand was really cold and uncomfortable. I squeezed Alice's hand and then the sound of water came on.

Dr. Cullen was a handsome man, I knew that he had to be Edwards father because they looked really alike. They had the same chiseled jaw, except his eyes were blue, and Edwards were green.

"Okay...lets see here," I opened my eyes and noticed Dr. Cullen was looking towards my right side. I looked over and saw that the ultrasound was connected to a projector that showed everything on the wall. Making it bigger and easier to see.

I couldn't tell anything apart, everything was black and gray and fuzzy. I scrunched my eyebrows trying to see anything that would resemble a baby, but nothing seemed to pop out.

There was a small white dot on the bottom right hand side and it was blinking really fast. "So...?" I asked, crossing my fingers on my free hand. _Please, no. Please._

Dr. Cullens' face broke out into a huge smile, and I felt my heart instantly drop into my stomach. "Congratulations! You're right about nine weeks pregnant."

My sight went blurry and I could only hear a horrible cry. I didn't realize it was me until Alice hugged me and rubbed my arm, whispering everything was going to be fine, over and over again. I held onto her as if I let go she would disappear and leave me alone. "Bella, you have to calm down. You're going to put stress on the baby."

I couldn't calm down though. Everything seemed to be shaking and I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I was going to be a..._mother_ in just seven months.

Oh god. Seven months.

"Alice...I-I can't do th-this." I sobbed into her black coat.

She helped sit me up, placing her hands on my cheeks, she lifted my face until I was starring straight at her. "Yes. You. Can. You have us, all of _us_ to help you out. You _can _do this Bella."

I nodded my head, though I didn't believe it for a second. I would suck as a mother. I was a failure, my child would be so messed up, it wouldn't even be funny.

But, having someone that came from Emmett did make it sound a little bit better. I just hoped that my baby would look like his or her father, my looks were definitely not the greatest.

Before I knew it, Dr. Cullen walked back in holding some shiny pieces of paper in his hands.

_Wait, when did he leave?_

He took a seat on the stool again and handed me the paper, which turned out to be the ultrasound pictures. "These are the first pictures of your baby, Bella. Now, I you are both healthy, you will need to pick up some pre-natal vitamins and take them daily, your weight is a bit low, but I'm sure it'll come up soon so don't go around dieting!" I only nodded, still mesmerizedby the small peanut figure on the pictures. "Now, you can go change and just make an appointment with Julie for next month. That's all, again, congratulations."

I looked up at him, and smiled shyly as I stuck out my hand to shake his. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

He just nodded and walked out, giving me some privacy to change.

After wiping my tears and changing back into my jeans and ratty sweatshirt, Alice and I walked to the receptionist and made the appointment and grabbed the prescription fro the pre-natal vitamins.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as we found my red Chevy cobalt in the parking lot, since Jasper had taken her car back home last night.

I unlocked the doors and just stood there, starring at the slightly cloudy sky that was starting to let the sun shine through.. After a few seconds, I looked back to see Alice starring at me with a small smile at her lips and I couldn't help but return it. "You know what? I am. I'll be okay, _my_baby is going to be okay," I climbed inside the drivers side and shut my door as she did the same. "Nobody is born ready to be a mother, and I'm not perfect, not will I ever be. But, I'll be damned if I'm not the best mother I can be to my baby."

I placed a hand on my still flat stomach, and turned on the engine with my other hand. "Everything is just fine. I love you, peanut."

And it was true, he or she was now my world. I knew it from the moment I looked at those pictures that I would do anything for my baby. I'd kill for my peanut if it was necessary.

_Now you just have to tell the father._

I sighed, knowing it was inevitable since I had already promised I would. Easily gliding out of the parking lot, I turned to Alice who was looking out the window. "How should I tell him?" I whispered, looking back out the front windshield.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her smiling brightly. "I have just the plan!"

* * *

**Do you hate me? If you do I understand. Many of you didn't want her to be pregnant...but what can I say?**

**Okay, so now that it's out there....I need baby names! Thank you to those of you who already left some! A couple of them were AH-MAY-ZING! I will putting them up for vote.**

**But for now...what should Bella and Emmett's 'peanut' bea...BOY or GIRL!? VOTE NOW on my page!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Alaena.**

**REVIEW?!?**

l

l

l

V


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween

**You guys are amazing! We didn't get many reviews last chapter, and I'm really hoping this chapter changes things. The more reviews, the faster the chapters come.**

**Anyways, for those of you who ACTUALLY do review, thank you! I love you! (Not in a creepy way!) In this chapter we have the Halloween party, ALL OUTFITS ARE ON PROFILE!!!! **

**Hmm...lets see, what else was I going to say?...Oh right, I hope you like this chapter! Things are going to get intense, you think you can handle it? ;)**

**Much love, and even more Emmett;**

**-AlaenaM.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was officially Halloween night. Tonight was the night when I would confront Emmett, I would tell him I was pregnant and that I was doing this alone. I didn't want to do it alone, but I also didn't want him to think I was trying to trap him with a baby. He was barely getting free from one marriage, he didn't need me ruining that for him.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I couldn't think straight and I got nauseous every time I thought about it. How would he take it? Would he hate me, or would he pretend he didn't know what I was talking about.

Would he really be the type of guy that denied his own child?

I really doubted it. Then again, I didn't know the _real_ Emmett.

Sighing, I stuffed another cracker in my mouth since it was the only thing I could actually keep down. I hated morning sickness, it wasn't even only in the mornings. It should have been named 'All day sickness' or something along those lines. My attention went back to _Spongebob_, and I couldn't help but laugh when _Patrick_ tried making a snow angel but turned out into a circle.

There was a knock on the front door then, I turned off the TV and went to open it. Alice was standing there with four large garment bags draped across her arm and a Victoria Secret bag in the other. "Come in," I said moving aside until she stepped in, then making sure I locked the door behind her.

She huffed, setting the bags on the sofa. "Hey! I have the costumes for tonight! Rose and Angela will be here later to get ready, but first you Missy have to get in the shower since you take way too long!"

"What? But it's only," I looked to the clock in the kitchen and my eyes widened, "four thirty! The party doesn't start until nine!"

Alice crossed her hands across her chest, "Yes, but you're hair has to get blow dried and curled, you have to get your make-up done and I'm going to fix myself up too!"

With a final glare in her direction, I stomped into my bedroom to get all washed up...and shave. I had no idea what my costume would be, since Alice didn't let any of us see them, but I was pretty sure it would be a bit revealing. I just hoped it was nothing that showed my stomach, I don't know how a belly could go from being flat as a wall, to having a small bump in only six days.

----

Almost forty-five minutes later, I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my head, and a robe covering my body. Alice made sure to tell me to only dress in the lingerie she had set out for me on my bed.

My mouth literally hung open, when I noticed the only _lingerie_ was a white thong. Nothing else.

"Alice!" I yelled, picking up the offending piece of clothing between my thumb and forefinger.

Alice bounced into the room, a bashful smile on her face. I glared at her, waiting for the explanation of why I was only to wear a thong. She threw her hands up in the 'stop' motion and plopped herself on my bed. "Relax! You'll be wearing an adhesive bra. You can't wear a real one with your dress."

"Alice, what the hell?! I'm pregnant and my tata's are huge! An _adhesive_ bra won't offer much support." I whined, throwing myself next to her covering my eyes with my arm.

My boobs had recently started to get really sore, and had started growing at an unusual rate. I had to go shopping for new bra's because mine were too small now. If it weren't because they hurt like hell, and caused pain to my back, I would of been elated that I had gone from a 36B to a 34C. Yeah, they grew _fast_.

"You'll be fine. I promise, the dress has some support so the..._girls_ won't be all out there."

We both laughed and then suddenly her hand was on my belly. I took the arm away from my eyes and just stared at her, she had a small smile playing at her lips. "You're baby's going to be beautiful." She whispered.

I smiled thankfully at her and placed my hand beside hers, "hopefully he or she will look like Emmett."

"Why would you say that?" She asked, sitting up and starring at me.

I sighed, sitting up as well and shrugged. "I don't know, I mean...he's gorgeous."

"Bella, you're beautiful! Don't ever think something besides that, you both have great looks and so will this baby."

My eyes filled with happy tears and I unconsciously rubbed my belly. "I love it so much already, but I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this Alice, I know I can count on you and Jasper even on Charlie and Sue...but I don't know, I'm just terrified of doing things wrong you know?"

Alice wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder, "You'll be a great mother, Bella. We're all here for you."

We stayed like that for a while, just basking in everything that was happening.

My mind kept going to the future.

Was I doing the right decision in wanting to be a single mother. Would Charlie be disappointed in me. If so, could I bare look at him and disappoint him even more by telling him of my plan to do this on my own. What would my mother tell me if she were here to witness everything.

All those thoughts and more swam around my mind, yet I couldn't answer any of those questions. Only time would tell what was going to happen.

"Okay, come on! Our face's are going to get all swollen and stuff. Start blow drying your hair while I shower real quick."

My eyes snapped to Alice and I nodded mutely as she danced her way into my bathroom.

* * *

**~!#$%^&**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

My head was throbbing just looking at all the papers scattered out on my desk. I had decided to take a few days out of the office, and today when I finally returned I was left with what could only be about fifty or so documents and contracts. The building was desolated, I was the only one left as everyone had left early to get ready for any Halloween party they had.

My office was dark, the only light coming from my desk lamp and it still wasn't enough. My eyes were tired of reading document over document. "Shiit!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I wanted to get out of there already, I had promised Alice and Rosalie I would go the Halloween party Rosalie and Edward were hosting at their house.

My eyes flickered to the screen on my iPhone as it read it was already seven p.m. The party started at nine and I still had to go and get dressed and help set up the last details. Rosalie and Alice were going to get ready at Bella's place so that us men could move furniture around easily without any of them hovering.

Fixing all the papers in a neat stack, I pocketed my phone and grabbed my suit jacket as I turned off the lamp. Work would have to wait until tomorrow, I was not going to miss the opportunity to once again see Bella.

A smile spread across my lips as I tried to imagine what she would be dressed as.

----

Once at home, I took a quick shower and laughed as I saw the outfit Alice had purchased for me. I had no idea what everyone else was going to wear, but I was glad she didn't choose something un-manly for me.

I was slipped on the black slacks and then slid on the blue button-down shirt that held a shiny silver badge on the right side, and a name plate on the left with the name 'Officer Oliver Clothesoff'.

_Alice_.

I looped a black belt through the belt loops, and put on the white socks, followed by my black dress shoes. The belt held a holster for a 'gun' and handcuffs along with a baton.

There was a small knock on the bedroom door and I smiled as I recognized it as Josephs' little hands. I swung the door open and quickly picked him, tickling his sides until he had tears streaming down his face. I pulled back and noticed we were dressed almost similar. Alice had clearly given much thought to all our costumes. The only difference in what he was wearing, was that he didn't have a holster with everything I had. His shaggy blond hair was peeking out from under his hat and I made a mental note to take him to get a haircut soon.

Since I was going to go to a party, my parents had decided to take Joseph trick-or-treating around the neighborhood.

"Ready to go get candy with grandma and grandpa?" I asked, holding him up in the air with both hands.

He giggled throwing his head back a little, "yeah!"

I pulled him towards my chest and planted a kiss on his forhead. Suddenly, there was a flash and I looked to the doorway where my mother was standing with a camera in her hands, and a beautiful watery smile. "I couldn't help myself," she said shrugging and walking inside.

Shifting Joseph to my left side, I wrapped an arm around my mothers waist and kissed her temple. "Are you almost ready? It's about to be eight thirty and you still have to go help with things," she said taking Joseph from my arms and placing him on her hip.

"Yeah, I just need the shades," she threw her head back, her dark brown hair falling in lose waves down her back. Even in her late forty's, she looked young as ever. Her hair held no white hairs even though she didn't die it. "Okay, well we're going to head out already so we won't be out too late. Have fun!"

I nodded, giving her and Joseph one last kiss before they left. I grabbed my shades from the bed, and my car keys along with my cellphone. Making sure I didn't forget anything, I ran out of the now empty house and into my truck.

---

"It's about damn time you got here!" Edward grunted as I walked into his home.

His face was red and a the vein in his forhead looked like it was about to pop. Jasper wasn't looking any better, they were trying to move the large black leather sofa from the living room, downstairs into their basement. I hurried towards them, and easily helped them pick it up. Six arms were better than four.

"Sorry man, I had all this fucking paper work...I didn't even finish."

Finally, getting to the basement, we all let go of the sofa at the same time and it dropped with a loud thud. Man, that shit was heavy.

"Come on! We still have a shitload of stuff to do."

Jasper and I followed behind Edward, and that's when I noticed that Edward was wearing a red a black robe with the logo 'Playboy' on the back. I let out a full belly laugh, making Edward turn and look at me questioningly. And here I thought only Hugh Hefner could actually pull off that look.

A snort escaped my lips when they both started staring at me like I had just grown a third head. My laughter was about to stop but then I noticed Jasper was wearing a red and black cowboy outfit. Complete with cowboy boots and a lasso on his belt loop.

"Dude! You guys are whipped! Hugh Hefner? Cowboy? Really guys."

They glared at me, and Jasper slapped me in the back. Hard. "Shut the fuck up! At least we're not _Officer Oliver Clothes-off_. What the hell?" My laughter died down, and I narrowed my eyes at them, making both those fuckers laugh at me.

"Fuck you, dude." I said, marching back up the stairs to the minibar that was placed strategically in the far right side corner of the room. I grabbed a Guinness, trying to take things slowly at first, and then leaned back back to admire Edward and Jasper's handy work.

The deep red colored room, was removed of all furniture to make a huge dance floor, the lights were going to be turned down once people started getting here. 'Spider webs' hung around the whole room and hallway with fake spiders and shit. Yellow caution signs were strung around some walls, and the door that led to Edwards study, was blocked off by wooden signs that read: 'Beware' in what seemed to be blood but was probably paint. A large rectangular table, was covered with a black plastic table cloth. On it there was a glass punch bowl and many glass dishes with chips and salsa. The punch was probably going to last all night, due to everybody wanting to drink, but I didn't tell Edward that. Lord knew what Rosalie would do if someone came and complained about there only being alcoholic drinks.

A DJ booth stood on the opposite wall of the table, with big speakers surrounding it and lights above the booth. They were lucky they didn't have neighbors for about five miles or so, if not the cops would be here as soon as the party started getting in full swing.

* * *

**~!#$%^&**

* * *

**Bella POV**

One and a half hours later, my brown hair was strait with the tips slightly curled. It was held down with an ebony sequined headband with an over-sized feather attached to the back. I had dark eyeshadow on with a blood red lipstick. I was dressed in the most beautiful dress ever, well at least to me it was. Alice had chosen a gorgeous white, keyhole flapper dress for me, every single inch of fabric was covered in sparkling silver disco dots. The keyhole design at the top provided the right amount of cleavage without looking too trashy. The dress only went to half of my thigh, but the fringe at the bottom made it look a little bit longer, thankfully.

To add a little more to it, Alice had gave me black fishnet stocking with black high heels and black sating gloves to cover my hands.

Everything was perfect. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help the large smile that broke through. For the first time ever, I thought I looked beautiful.

Rosalie and Angela had arrived a few minutes before I finished blow drying my hair. Since Alice was in my shower, they both had to share Angela's bathroom, which Rosalie didn't seem too happy about, but didn't comment on it.

Alice was straightening her hair in my bathroom, so I decided to go and wait for all three of them in the living room. The part started in about forty-five minutes, and thankfully, I had listened to Alice when she told me to shower early. If it weren't for her, we would probably had made it to Rosalie's house, where the party was at, until sometime around midnight.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, you look beautiful!" I whirled around in the kitchen, a water bottle in my hand, as Angela made her way over to me. I blushed and took in her appearance.

Apparently, she was going dressed as a C.S.I. Angela was wearing a black knee-length, zipper-front dress with a plunging V-neckline -compliments of Alice the great. Her outfit even included the badge, to make her look more official. Her black shiny hair, was pulled into a tight ponytail and she wore her black-rimmed glasses on her face. I thought I would never get to see her in high heels, but there she was, standing in what looked to be five-inch black heels. She wore minimal make-up since she didn't like wearing it.

"Look whose talking! You look great, Ben's not going to take his eyes off you all night!" She blushed at the mention of her boyfriend, Ben.

Those two made me sick, in a good way. They were so madly in love which made me be slightly jealous. Everyone I knew either was married, engaged, or in Angela's case,completely in love with someone. Sighing, I took a swig of the ice-cold water to re-hydrate my now very dry throat.

-----

Angela and I were both sitting on the couch watching music videos, when Alice finally stepped out of the bedroom, looking very pretty. She was dressed as a flower fair or something along those lines.

The corset looking top, was a gorgeous gold and blue color with thin gold straps to hold it in place. A blue butterfly sat on the right side, where the straps met with the actual top, and down the middle ran gold sequined zig-zags to make it look like it was tied. The bottom half, was a lime green colored skirt, that was made out of sheer fabric, the hem was cut out into different spikes that made it look more puffed out. She had gold heels to match and a flower head piece topped her spiky black hair. She looked cute with her sheer wings on and her gold star wand. She was the perfect fair.

Her eyes were highlighted in green and blue with a small amount of gold glitter at the edges, her lips held clear lip-gloss to tone down the colors a bit.

"Alice, look at you. You're the perfect fairy." Angela said smiling at her.

They both got along surprisingly well, and thanks to Alice, Angela was starting to break out of her shy shell slowly. "Why thank you, I just love fairies! And since everybody calls me 'tink' I was like, 'what the hell? Might as well be a fairy." We three laughed and Alice got her car keys as we waited for Rosalie to come out.

Finally, after about five minutes, Rosalie walked towards us, dressed as a Playboy Angel.

Her blond hair was curled to perfection, and she had a headband with a white, fluffy halo perched on top. Rose, wore a white strapless dress with playboy bunny's printed all over it, the right side was open with only white criss-crossed ribbons holding it in place. The edges had white fluffy marabou trim and she even hide the fluffy wings to go with the whole outfit. Her long legs held white platform heels, making me cringe as I thought what would happen to me if I had high heels that tall. Me and heels never made the best of friends, I was glad Alice had got me some that weren't that high. Otherwise, I would have probably end up in the hospital ruining every ones Halloween.

Alice and Angela both complimented Rosalie, as I just stared at her in embarrassment. If I had thought I looked beautiful, I now felt like I was a dirty, hobo standing next to them three. My self esteem had took a large hit and was now nearly in the negatives.

* * *

**~!#$%^&**

* * *

**Alice POV**

After making sure Ben, Angela's boyfriend knew the way to Edward and Rosalie's house, we all climbed into Rosalie's car and drove towards her house.

I was so excited, today Bella would finally tell Emmett that she was pregnant with his child. I had no doubt that he would stand by her every step of the way. What worried me was her stubbornness in trying to raise the baby on her own. Hopefully, Emmett would break through with her and work something out. I knew he would never be with her just for the baby, if he decided he wanted to be with her, it would be because he really likes her and wants to try things out.

Before I knew it, Rosalie was pulling up in her driveway, there were already a couple of cars there. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was nine oh five. _Damn._If the party was barely starting and there were already at least five cars, I could imagine what the house would be like by midnight.

I pulled the passenger seat forwards to let out Angela and Bella from the backseat, and then shut the door behind them. The alarm clicking as Rosalie locked the doors.

I arched my eyebrow at her in question, and she shrugged. "You never know if someone tries to steal it," was all she said as she led us inside.

* * *

**~!#$%^&**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were chatting away happily as they each drank a bear. People had started arriving and they were mingling around as '_Poker Face_' blasted through the speakers. All three burst out into a boisterous laugh when, this girl named Irina stumbled onto the dance floor and tried to do a sexy dance as she stared and licked her lips trying to act seductive.

They just thought she looked incredibly slutty.

It was past nine and they were starting to get worried about the girls not arriving, Ben, Bella's roommates boyfriend had arrived about a minute ago and he was looking extremely uncomfortable not knowing anybody there. He was dressed as Dr. Frankenstein. His white lab coat having the name printed on the name tag. Jasper, decided to go and make conversation with him so he would feel more at peace. He was good at that sort of thing.

Emmett went to grab extra beers from behind the bar, and just as he turned to go and give Edward one, the door flew open. He stopped mid-stride as Rosalie walked inside followed by Alice, Bella and Angela. He didn't pay attention to any of them, the only one on his mind was Bella.

He licked his lips as his eyes traveled from the top of her head, down to the black high heels she was wearing. _Beautiful..._ he thought.

He stared at her until everything around him faded, and it was only the two of them in the room. His heart was thudding at an unhealthy rate, but he couldn't for the life of him look away.

And when her brown eyes met his blue, the thudding stopped and his breath hitched. She was gorgeous, stunning, radiant, magnificent...no, just plain...beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. The way her brown hair flowed down her black, and the way her eyes crinkled at the sides when she smiled at him. Those lips. He had thought about those lips for so long, he wanted to feel them again.

Without noticing, his feet carried him towards her and then stopped, less than a foot away from the woman he had been thinking about since the day they met.

He wanted her. Not just in a sexual way, he wanted her to be his. His so that when a guy looked at her, he could wrap a protective arm around her tiny waist and pummel anyone who dared touch her in a inappropriate manner.

They were both enchanted, that neither of them noticed as Alice gave Rosalie and Angela a wink, and led them away to give them a private moment. Alice was giddy with excitement, she wanted them to talk and realize that they belonged together. Because, even a blind man could see the love that radiated from both of them.

* * *

**~!#$%^&**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Emmett was here. He was standing in front of me, just staring and smiling while I did the same. I knew I had to tell him something, but at this point, I didn't even remember my own name.

"Bella," he whispered.

His soft voice broke me out of the trance I was in, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Hi."

He seemed to remember he was holding two beers, and he offered me one. I panicked and was about to yell at him, when I remember he didn't know anything..._yet._"Umm, no thanks. I'm not thirsty."

With a shrug, he called to Edward, who I saw was sitting in a bar stool across the room with Rosalie on his lap. Their outfits co-ordinated with each other, both being the playboy theme. When Edward heard his name, he looked up and caught the beer bottle Emmett had thrown at him easily in his left hand. Rosalie, glared at Emmett but then her eyes softened as they landed on me. I gave her a small smile and then looked around the room.

The boys had done a great job decorating, the place looked sort of freaky with the lights turned down low and the strobe lights flashing bright. "You guys did good, this room is great!" I said looking back at Emmett.

He was dressed as a police officer.

_Damn, I sure loved a man in a uniform_. I bit my lip to stop from saying that out loud, and noticed how his eyes landed on my lips and he licked his own. "Uh...thanks?"

I smirked at him, just as '_Get_ _low' _by Lil' Jon came on. I wasn't the type of girl that liked to dance, actually, I never danced. My dancing could be lethal to anyone within a ten foot radius of me.

"Want to dance?" Emmett asked.

I looked to the dance floor, where it was already starting to get packed and shifted nervously. "Um...I can't dance."

He took my hand in his, causing a strong electric current to pass through my body. It felt nice. "Please? Just one dance and that's it."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded slightly and let him lead me to the dance floor. Without anyone noticing, I let my free hand cover my belly just in case someone wasn't watching what they were doing and ended up throwing a punch or something.

We stopped where the crowed thinned out and I quickly dropped my hand when Emmett turned towards me. With a smirk, he placed one of his hands on my hips and brought the beer bottle to his lips, I watched mesmerized as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

Closing my eyes, I tried to gather my courage and I slowly slid my hand up his chest. Stopping right at his left peck, I felt it twitch underneath my touch, and I smirked, knowing I had the same effect on him that he had on me. _This was going to be fun_!

_...Shortie crunk, _

_So fresh, so clean,_

_Can she fuck that question been harassing me,_

_in the mind, this bitch is fine_

I spread his legs with my knee and started slowly grinding on him. I opened my eyes, and saw him starring at me. His light blue eyes now dark with what I presumed was lust.

_I done came to the club 50 11th times,_

_Now can I play wit yo panty line_

_The club owner said I need to calm down,_

_Security guard go to sweat me now..._

I slid my hand that was on his chest up and hooked it around his neck as I kept grinding at him. Leaning closer to him, I brought my lips close to his ear and whispered, "enjoying it?"

His chest rumbled with a sexy ass growl, and I tried to keep myself from moaning at the feeling. Suddenly, I was being spun around to where my back was to his chest. I could feel him. _All _of boy was he enjoying it! His hard member pressed against my lower back and I ground my ass onto him, making him let out a deep moan.

It was wrong.

I knew it. Or at least I thought I did, but as the verse came on again, I kept grinding myself against him. His hand was placed on my hip, as the other slid up to sit on my stomach. I stiffened just slightly. _Did he know?_

No he couldn't. Alice promised she wouldn't tell him anybody, and she was the only one that knew besides myself.

I waited to see if he would say something, when he didn't I slowly started moving again. "Bella," his voice was husky and I could hear his restraint there, I nearly came, "you're making things very..._hard_."

I giggled and turned around in his arms, looking down between us I noticed his bulge and smirked at him. "Hm, I hadn't noticed," I winked at him and then laughed when he glared at me.

Something caught my attention behind him, Alice was sitting at the bar with Jasper making some drinks for them. She was glaring at me, when I mouthed 'what?' she motioned to Emmett and then mouthed. 'Talk to him!'

I gave her a curt nod, and turned my head to whisper in Emmett's ear. "We need to talk."

He looked at me, his lust haze fading away and he just looked around. When he found what he was looking for, he took my hand in his large one and pulled me with him across the sea of people and towards a hallway.

* * *

**~!#$%^&**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

She wanted to talk, I didn't know what I had done wrong but I led her to the backyard where we could be alone.

It was a good thing she had stopped the dance she was doing back there. I was seconds away from tearing off that skimpy dress off her body and having my way with her in front of everybody.

I closed the doors behind us and watched as Bella delicately sat on the back porch steps. The night was chilly so I quickly grabbed a blanket from the outdoor closet and placed it around her bare shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered nervously playing with her fingers.

Taking a seat next to her, I finished my beer off and placed the empty bottle on the other side of me. I waited for her to talk, but she was busy starring up at the sky. It was dark, and bright stars littered every tiny space of darkness, making the night a little brighter than most days.

"So, what did you want to talk about? If it's about what I said..I'm sorry, I really am. I wasn't thinking." I rambled off, trying to apologize quickly for saying those things at her.

Bella shook her head furiously, "don't apologize...you didn't do anything. Well...you did...you just didn't know...I-" her eyes flickered to mine, and I saw them fill with tears, she clutched the blanket tighter against herself and then looked down quickly.

Scooting closer to her, I took her cold hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze. "Hey, I don't know what's going on...but you're making me nervous. Just spill it out."

"I-I-I...I can't...I-I'm sorry, I just can't. You'll hate me."

I rubbed her hand confused as hell. Why the fuck would I hate her?

"Bella, I can't hate you. No matter what, I really can't. So please, tell me...whatever is hurting you must be important so...tell me." I pleaded.

She took a shaky breath, and the words that left her lips weren't the words I was expecting. Nothing could have prepared me for what she so quietly whispered, "I'm pregnant, Emmett."

_What. The. Fuck ?!_

* * *

**Cliffy!** **Haha, what did you guys think? This is the longest chapter so far.**

**Some of the names I recieved are below, I'm NOT taking any new ones. Vote from those in a review!! The ones that end up with the most reviews will then go against each other until they're the last ones standing. POLL on gender closes; April 12th! So if you haven't voted, go do it NOW! (: **

**Girl Names || Boy Names: **

Bridget || Jaylen

Natasha || Ian

Emily || Christopher

Elizabeth || Mathew

Jordan || Jacob

Amelia || Colton

AnnaClaire || Collin

Adelyn || Callum

Crystal || William

Hope || Caleb

Isobel || Zac

Coraline || Dakota

Noelle || Casper

Ashlynn || Leonardo

Claire || Aiden

Eve || Wyatt

Amy || Liam

Amelie || Tyson

Emma || Bentley

Kassidy || Eric

Madison || Jason

Lexi || Matt

Crystal || Emmett Jr.

Arianna || Bo Alexander

Eden Rose || Jeremiah

Anna Rose || Xavier

Mikayla || Orlando

Alyanna || Peter

**Reviews help chapters get up here sooner! Keep that in mind when you read and don't click on that beautiful box below.**

l

l

l

V


	13. Chapter 13: Chances

**Once again, you guys completely astound me. You are the greatest reviewers & readers...EVER! You guys completely rock my face off. (:**

**Sorry for the delay; blame it on the teacher who decided I didn't have a good enough grade, so she decided to give me like a stack of worksheets. :(**

**Anyway, I know it's a short chapter. Next one will be probably twice as long! & I know I told you some of you guys that they wouldn't be together until like 2 more chapters, but I couldn't help myself! Now, they aren't _completely_ in a relationship, but it's close. They WILL be an official couple...soon! **

**Hm, oh yeah. This is probably the only chapter that will have a song reference...and it was only 'cause I thought the song related really well to Emmett's POV.**

**Soo, no more talking...and lets get more Em/Bella lovin'!**

**I love you guys! -A.M**

* * *

**Inspired By: With Arms Wide Open by Creed**

_" Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face.."_

* * *

**Emmett POV**

My chest was tight and I was positive that I wasn't breathing. The burning in my lungs being the only indication. I needed to get my breathing in check, but it was impossible.

_She's pregnant_.

That's all that kept running through my head, nothing else mattered except for the fact that Bella was pregnant. With my child.

This was going to change things, I wasn't sure if for the good or the bad, but it definitely was going to change something. I really hoped it was for the better, this could be my one opportunity to show her that I cared about her, that I wanted her in my life.

"Emmett? Say something....please."

Taking a much needed breath, I snapped my eyes to Bella, and noticed that she was looking at me with concern in her eyes. The rim of her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy. I wanted to hug her and kiss her and just...be with her. "You're pregnant?" I managed to ask in a quiet whisper, still too much in shock to speak any louder.

She bit her lip and nodded, "yeah."

Suddenly, everything was spinning, my lungs couldn't get enough air. And then, everything went black. Even in my coma-like state, everything that kept running through my head was; _She's pregnant_.

I could hear my name being called, but my body didn't want to respond to me. I wanted to wake up, I wanted to tell Bella that everything was going to be okay. I _needed_ her to know it was going to be alright.

"_Emmett....Emmett." _

Were those angels? It was a soft melodic voice and it kept calling my name. I struggled a little bit more, before I finally opened my eyes. I took in my surroundings, and immediately was confused when the first thing I saw was Bella's face, and...the sky?

_What the hell?_

"Oh thank god! You're awake. I was about to call the paramedics. You were out cold!" Bella said, helping me sit up.

_So that's why I was starring at the sky_. HM, well it was a nice view anyway. I stayed quiet, just starring ahead of me to the guest house out back that Rosalie and Edward had.

Wait, why had I passed out?

Oh, right. Bella...baby...dad....pregnant.

I let out a long breath, a small smile playing at my lips as I just stared at her. She didn't look away. "Do you hate me?" She finally asked, after a while of silence.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

She then looked away, biting at that goddamn lip again. "I asked if you hate me? I know you're barely coming out of a marriage...and here I am, telling you I'm pregnant. I'd completely understand if you did."

I rubbed my face roughly. _Why the hell would I hate her for that?_Was she insane. Why in the world would I hate her for that, did I give the impression that I did hate her. "Bella," I said as calmly as I could. She didn't look at me, so I crouched in front of her and held her face by her chin until she looked at me. Her brown eyes pleading, for what, I didn't know. "I could _never_ hate you, do you understand me? I don't hate you. You surprised me, that's all."

Tears spilled down her eyes, and I used the pad of my thumb to wipe them away. "I want this, Bella. I want to stick by you...not only for the baby, but for you too. Ever since the day we met, I can't seem to take you out of my head. I think about you constantly." I sighed, "do you think we can work something ou, between us?"

I held my breath as I saw her contemplate what I had just asked her. I wanted her to know that no matter what, I wanted to be there for her, for our child.

* * *

**~#$%#%^&**

* * *

**Bella POV**

He was here. He knew about the baby, and didn't run away. I didn't know if I should be happy or not. I was happy for the fact that he actually cared, that he didn't plan on denying it, saying it wasn't his kid. On the other hand, I had sort of wished he had run away, I didn't want him to think that I was trying to trap him into something, especially now that he was getting a divorce. I didn't need his pity, or anyone else's for that matter.

But, the fact that he _wanted_ to try and work something between us was just...incredible. My mind was telling me to say '_yes, Emmett! I want to try something between us.'_but I wasn't sure if that was the right decidsion.

I didn't even know him all that well, we just slept together and now I was pregnant. Nothing else to it. As I looked at him kneeling in front of me, I knew that I had to at least give him a chance. If things didn't work out, well then...we would cross that bridge when we came to it. I really hoped we could work though, our baby deserved that much. Or at the least we could try and be on good terms with each other.

My throat felt dry, I couldn't say what I wanted to so I just nodded and whispered a faint, "Yes."

The blinding smile that graced his features was enough to reassure me that I made the correct decision. And when he wrapped me up in a tight hug, I almost cried because I couldn't believe I almost didn't tell him about it. I was stupid enough to think that he would be one of those lousy guys who would of run away scared. Obviously, I was wrong to judge him so quickly.

Instead of over thinking too much, I slid my arms up over his chest and around his neck. Pulling him closer to me. It felt so right, like he was the missing piece to a puzzle. That's how perfect he felt in my arms. And I so desperately wished he felt the same about me. He nuzzled his face into my neck and whispered, "Thank you" before placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

The burning sensation left me wanting for him to kiss me somewhere else, but I quickly rid myself of those thoughts.

It was wrong, and I knew it.

----------------

Emmett, asked all kinds of question. He mostly wanted to know how was the baby and when was my last appointment. I answered him everything and I watched as his eyes brightened up when I told him I had to have another appointment next month. He asked if he could tag along, and I happily accepted. It would be nice to have him there with me in the exam room when they did another ultrasound.

When I shivered, Emmett noticed and suggested we go back inside. I wanted to decline, but it really was getting cold outside. He put the blanket back in its place and then linked his fingers through mine as he pulled me inside with him. "Is this okay?" He asked, looking at our joined hands.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He smirked and pulled me towards the kitchen where he grabbed a beer for him, and a water bottle for me. The house had gotten packed while we were outside, there was barely any room to walk in. There were people passed out on the floor, some on the bar stools and there was one girl passed out in the hallway. Shaking my head, I unscrewed my water and took a long drink. All the talking had made me thirsty.

"Come on," Emmett said, leading me towards an empty bar stool. I followed behind him willingly, wanting to spend as much time as I could with him. It was about to be midnight and I was exhausted, this pregnancy was really taking it's toll on me.

I sat on the barstool, as Emmett stood in front of me. A bottle of beer in one hand, the other wrapped around my waist. I set my water on the counter behind me, and played with his short hair, it was getting long, but I liked it either way. His eyes fluttered close, and he 'hmmd' as I scratched his scalp softly. I spotted, Alice across the room and she gave me a meaningful glance, I just smiled and nodded making her beam happily at me.

------------

"Emmett?" I asked, we were both swaying to a song I didn't quite recognized. It was beautiful though, and it made my hear flutter when Emmett would wrap his arms tighter around me.

Emmett looked down at me, since he was way taller, and cocked his head in question. "Yeah?"

"Can you give me a ride home? I'm getting tired, and I have to work early tomorrow."

I didn't want to whine, but I really was exhausted. These heels weren't helping anything either. I was lucky that I didn't have classes tomorrow, but I did have work which was way worse than having to sit in a lecture hall for almost two hours. I would much rather be doing that, but I could also use the extra money from the restaurant.

* * *

**~#$%#%^&**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I walked behind Bella as she went looking for her roommate, Angela to tell her she was leaving already. I could tell she was exhausted, she had dark circles under her eyes and it looked like she couldn't walk anymore. Her feet were dragging on the soft plush carpet, and I kept an arm around her waist just in case she decided to pass out. Which hopefully she wouldn't.

Finally, we found Angela and Ben sitting out front on the patio drinking a beer. Angela was sitting on Ben's lap, and they were making out like horny teenagers, almost like how I wanted to kiss _my _Bella.

I cleared my throat, and watched as they both nearly jumped out of their skin and then blushed when they saw it was Bella and I. "Hey, sorry to interrupt," Bella said, "I just wanted to tell you Emmett's taking me home. Did you want a ride or will you catch one with Ben?"

Angela, slightly smirked. "Oh, I'm spending the night at Ben's place...so go ahead and get _comfortable_." I didn't miss the way she stressed the last word, and I couldn't help but chuckle as Bella blushed a deep tomato red, making her look even more beautiful.

She glared at Angela and then stomped away shouting a hard 'Good bye' at them. I shrugged, and ran after her, throwing my arm around her shoulders. "Bella, you okay?"

She just nodded, but didn't slow down her pace until we reached my truck, and I let go of her just long enough to unlock the door and help her into her seat. I didn't want her slipping of and hurting herself or the baby. _The baby_. I smiled just thinking that our child was growing in her belly and in just seven months we would be able to hold him.

"Emmett? Hello...you there?" Coming back to the present, I shook my head and kissed her forhead then shut the door and ran to my side.

-----

"Want to grab lunch tomorrow?" I asked Bella. We were standing outside her apartment, I was just trying to come up with an excuse to stay with her a little longer, but I knew I would have to let her go sooner or later.

Bella leaned her head against her door, a smile playing at her lips. "Sure, I'll take my lunch around noon or something. Here, let me see your phone."

I gave her my phone and she typed her number into it. I didn't see her with a purse so I assumed she had left her phone at home. A few seconds later, she handed my phone back to me and she pulled a key from the plant next to her door. I look at her in amusement and she blushed, "I forget my key all the time, I figured I might as well hide one outside."

A chuckle escaped my lips, and she glared at me as she unlocked her door. "Thank you for the ride...and for understanding...umm, I'll see you tomorrow?" And shy Bella was back with a vengeance. I couldn't help but smile as she bit on her lip nervously, fidgeting with her fingers as a deep blush spread over her chest, up her throat, and then to her cheeks.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow..." we both stood akwardly there, not knowing exactly what to do. I mean, I know what I wanted to do, but what she now officially my girlfriend? Or were we just friends...trying work a relationship? I had no idea, but I knew I would ask her tomorrow. I went the safe way, and I just wrapped her up in a tight hug.

I wanted to stand like that forever with her, she was my home. I didn't need to go back to my parents house, that's all it was. A house. Bella was my home. And though I would of gladly stayed -if she had asked- I knew it would be a bad idea. We had to take things a step at a time. Make things work and fall into place.

"Good night, Bella." I said, unwrapping my arms from her thin waist.

She clung to my neck, and before I could think of what was happening. Her lips touched mine softly, I was going to respond, when they were suddenly gone. "Good night, Emmett." She walked inside and shut the door, leaving me there stunned speechless.

* * *

**~#$%#%^&**

* * *

_The Next Day....._

**Bella POV**

Mimi's had been packed all day, out of all days it seemed like everyone decided they wanted to eat there today. Thankfully, Emmett had text me last night so I had saved his number on my phone, because with the restaurant this busy, I had to call and cancel lunch with me. I was disappointed because I had really been looking forward to spending more time with him. Last night really had me craving his presence.

Instead of lunch, we decided on going out to the movies and maybe the fair that was in town. He wanted to pick me up at six so we could have enough time to choose a movie and buy snacks.

When my shift ended at four, I quickly clocked out, and practically sprinted to my car. If I hurried, I would have enough time to take a shower and style my hair nicely.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

Yeah, it was official. Emmett McCarty was making me want to look pretty for him. Smiling, I turned off the engine when I arrived at my apartment building, I could see Angela's white beetle, so I knew she was home.

----

"Hey, Bella you home?"

I jumped as Angela's voice came floating through my bedroom door. I hadn't seen her when I came in, so I had gone straight to the shower. "Um, yeah " I called out, "come in."

The door opened and she went to sit on my bed as I brushed out my tangled wet hair. "With Emmett?"

_What?! How did she know?_

I bit my bottom lip, "yeah...how did you know?"

"Well, you two looked pretty comfortable last night," she shrugged, putting her arms behind her and leaning back. "I'm pretty observant when I want to be, I can tell you guys have some kind of...connection. I think you're pretty cute together."

I blushed. "Th-thanks?" It came out sounding more like a question.

----

By 5:57, I was ready to head out. Angela helped me choose my outfit. Knowing we were just going to the movies, she went with casual. A black pair of jeans, with my hot pink Ed Hardy tank and my pink converse was what I was going to wear tonight. Since it was a little cold, she paired it off with a my black Juicy hoodie --all compliments of Alice. Of course. I had left my hair down, with minimal make up. Just a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. Blush wasn't necessary with me.

When the doorbell rang at exactly seven o'clock, I wasn't surprised. He had assured me he would be here at the exact time he told me, which made me just want to kiss him. He was dependable.

Angela pushed me out to open the door, taking a deep breath and brushing over my clothes making sure everything was perfect, I swung the door open only to have my breath hitch.

Emmett was standing there, looking as handsome as ever even though he was dressed casually also. He wore regular jeans, with a white and light blue striped polo and white tennis shoes. I may have been ogling him freely, but I could feel his eyes on me also, which made me feel a little bit better.

"Bella," he said, making my eyes snap to his.

He had a dimpled smile on his face, making me smile at him too. "Hi," I breathed out.

"You ready?"

Nodding my head, I grabbed my purse from the kitchen counter and said a quick good-bye to Angela who was smirking at me from her bedroom door. Emmett took my hand and led us out to his truck. I wondered if he was even cold since he didn't have a sweater or coat on him. We talked about our day and played 20 questions the whole ten minute drive to the theater. I learned that he was a contractor and worked for his dad, although he was soon going to inherit the company. That's why he was on his way home the day we met, he had gone to see about a new building they were working on in Canada. His favorite color was blue, Joseph and his birthday were only three days apart. At the moment he was living with his parents --he said so while blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. I learned he did that only when he was either uncomfortable or embarrassed. I found it cute.

He asked me about Charlie and Sue, since he already knew Sue was my step-mom. I told him they were okay, Charlie was working as a detective for LAPD and Sue was now teaching at a local elementary school. I told him about finding a new job because baby didn't like Mimi's, and he responded by chuckling and saying 'thats my boy!" why he thought it would be a boy, I had no idea, but I enjoyed watching his reaction.

"You could always work where I do, you wouldn't have to do many things, and you get to stay off your feet."

I laughed thinking he was playing around. "You think I'm playing? I'm not. Really, we need a new receptionist anyway...if you want...I know the boss and he could hook you up." He winked, letting me know he would give me the job if I wanted it.

It would be nice to see him everyday, but I knew that a work and personal relationship wouldn't really work out. "We'll see." I simply said.

* * *

**Hate It....Love it? Either way let me know! It wasn't my best chapter....but nothing else really worked. :(**

**Next chapter: Bella & Emmetts Movie date...and a small surprise. :D**

**These are the most voted names... in no particular order! Lets get those votes a' comin'**

**7 months for baby McCarty to be here (NO IT WILL NOT TAKE ME 7 MONTHS TO WRITE IT OUT!) **

**Girl Names || ****Boy Names**

Amy || Liam

Lexi || Matt

Arianna || Jason

Natasha || Peter

Hope || Caleb

Anna Claire || Emmett Jr.

Anna Rose || Zac

Isabel || Callum

Amy || Jayden

Noelle || Colton

Amelia || Wyatt

Mikayla || Bentley

Madison || Christopher

Kassidy || Aiden

Alyanna || Dakota

Adelyn || Leonardo

Crystal || Jaylen

Ashlynn || Xavier

**Reviews make Emmett happy! (:**


	14. Chapter 14: Movies, Fair & Surprises

**You guys are so freakin' amazing! 300+ reviews? Wow. Just Wow! I love you all so very much! If I could, I'd send all of you flowers just by how happy you make me. Thank you for supporting me, and I really hope you'll keep doing so for the rest of the story, I don't think it's anywhere near finished, and I just hope you stick around to read the ending.**

**Anyway, I'm stopping myself here before I drone on, and on, and on. So....I hope you guys like it! Drop a line once you read it and tell me what you think! --Alaena M.**

**

* * *

**

Emmett POV

I was having so much fun with Bella, and we still hadn't even gotten to the movie theatre. Her carefree ways made me let loose a little, be less mature and laugh about dumb shit. The only other time when I could actually act like that, was with Joseph, but I liked having this much fun with Bella too. To be completely honest, I was really looking forward to tonight, there was a fair not far away from the theatre and I planned on taking her there to win her the biggest stuffed animal possible. Yes, it was cliché as fuck, but I wanted to get her something to remember this day by.

"Come on!" I urged, leading Bella to the ticket window.

She laughed and punched me playfully, "shut up! Pregnant woman here, I can't go any faster!"

Laughing, I crouched down. She looked at me confused and I just winked, "come on, hop on! I'll give you a lift."

Bella shook her head, throwing it back as she let a loud laugh escape her. Slowly, she walked closer and climbed on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I stood up, and she squeeled when I wrapped my arounds under her thighs to make sure she didn't fall. We must have looked like immature teenagers, but it was a great feeling to have fun.

Some of the people in line looked on in amusement, when I spun around and Bella pressed her face into my shoulder blades, laughing loudly. "Emmett! Stop, I'm going to get sick all over you!"

With one more spin, I quickly got in line behind two teenage girls. Bella was kicking and trying to wiggle herself free, but I just tightened my grip on her. No way was I letting her down now. I was having way too much fun with this. The two girls were openly starring, and I shot them a dimpled smile, making them blush and turn around quickly. "Put me down, I can stand on my own," Bella whined.

I shook my head, "I don't feel like it."

She unwrapped one of her hands from around my neck, and pinched my ass. I yelped, but didn't let go of her still. "I hope you know I'm getting you back for that."

"Oh really?" She challenged, reaching back around my neck so she wouldn't fall.

I simply nodded, and walked forwards. Two more people were in front of us, and now we could clearly see the movie listings. "What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"I don't care, you choose. I really don't know whats good."

We were up next, the young boy at the ticket window looked bored out of his mind. I set Bella down so he I get out my wallet. "Two for Saw Vl," I gave the young boy the money, and in return got our tickets.

After we ordered the extra large bucket of popcorn, and two large cokes, we finally went in look for our selected theater. I was carrying the drinks, while Bella had the drinks, and I draped my arm over her shoulder.

"Here we go," I said, steering her to the left where the movie name was scrolling across a LED board on top of the entrance doors.

The room was almost full, except for three seats in the far left corner.

We took our seats, Bella on the side with the wall, and I on her right "So...what's the movie about?"

I popped a piece of popcorn into my mouth and swallowed it before answering, "I don't know, I just chose the first one I saw on there," I replied.

"You suck."

"What? Why?"

Bella laughed, "I was kidding. Take a joke."

I glared at her, grabbing a handfull of the buttery pop corn and throwing it at her then laughed when some went down her shirt. She yelped as some went down her shirt and she tried sticking her hand inside to get them out.

"I really dislike you right now," she huffed, glaring at me.

I threw my arm around the back of her chair, and leaned in really close to her face. "I'm really sorry, forgive me?"

Bella bit her lip, looking between my eyes and my lips. _She so want's me to kiss her_. I licked my lips, and she did the same as I leaned in, pressing my lips against hers. She freezes for a bit, and after a few seconds she finally starts moving her lips against mine. I placed my free hand on her knee, and the one that was behind her, on the back of her head. Her own hands went to grab me around my neck, I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She quickly granted me it, and her tongue flicked out to meet mine, she sucked my tongue into her mouth and I almost moaned at the taste of her. She tasted like Colgate and vanilla. My lungs were burning, asking for air, but I didn't want to stop. It felt too good to give up.

* * *

**~!#$%^&***

* * *

**Bella POV**

Emmett was kissing me. I was kissing him... and it was one of the best things I had ever experienced. My body craved for more, but my lungs craved for air.

It felt like they were lighting on fire.

With one final peck, I pulled away, just enough to rest my forhead on his. We were both breathing hard by now, I was pretty sure I looked like a dog panting, and that just killed my mood. "Wow," I breathed.

Emmett nodded against me, "that was..amazing," he replied with a huge smile.

Just then, the beginning credits started rolling, and the lights dimmed. He pulled away, sitting back in his chair but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I put the arm rest back, so I could sit right next to him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, tucking me into his side.

I tried to pay attention to the movie, but after the first few minutes, I noticed it was a horror movie so I turned to look at Emmett instead. I traced small designs on his chest with my finger. He looked down at me, and smiled leaning down to give me a small peck. "You okay? We can go if you want, this is pretty grotesque." He asked, almost half an hour into the movie.

I nodded my head, I felt bad for ruining our evening together, but the scenes were starting to make me sick. I didn't even drink my soda, or ate popcorn.

He stood up, pulling me along with him as we made our way back down the steps.

Once outside, the cool breeze made my stomach settle down a bit. I checked the time on my phone and noticed it was about to be eight o'clock. "Feeling up to go to the fair?"

"What?"

"The fair," Emmett said, pointing down the street, "it's in town...a few blocks away actually. Want to go? Or do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Fair!" I exclaimed, "food isn't such a good idea right now."

He laughed, crouching down again. I knew what he was going to ask, so I just climbed onto his back easily. I didn't want him throwing his back or something, but it looked like he picked me up easily. Even though I had gained a few pounds already.

----

A few blocks. That's what he had said. In reality, the fair was six blocks away and thats how far he carried me.

I was pissed off at him, we should have drove instead of him having to carry me all that way. He swore up and down that I wasn't even heavy, he said it felt like he was carrying his son. I didn't know if I should hug him, for trying to act as if I didn't weigh much, or to kick him in the shin for saying I weighed as much as a toddler.

I didn't do neither, instead, I opted for ignoring him and just walking in front of him. He ran to catch up to me, but I just walked faster. I could hear him laughin, which made me even more mad.

There was nothing funny about this.

Maybe I was acting childish, I didn't know and I didn't care. "Bella, please wait. I'm sorry, okay? I really am. You can punch me if it'll make you feel better," he pleaded.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he did, I wrapped my arms around his waist and burried my face into his chest. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything. I'm just acting childish."

He kissed the top of my head, "don't worry about it, baby. I should of told you it was a little further away."

After we shared a short sweet kiss, I let him lead me over to one of the booths. Couples of all ages were walking around, some of them with kids, others not. I couldn't help but think of how it would be when Emmett and my baby was born. Would we come to the fair, all four of us as a family. Joseph, being the overprotective big brother to his little brother or sister. "What's got you smiling like that, babe?"

I looked over and noticed Emmett was now holding a couple of balls, that's when I noticed he was going to try and knock down the six metal milk bottles. The one no one ever won because every one knew they were glued down to the floor, so it would be impossible to knock them all down. "Nothing, just thinking about the future," I shrugged.

He smirked, and swung his arm back then let the ball fly forwards at an impressive speed. It knocked down three of the six bottles.

He frowned and threw another one. Still didn't get all of them.

By the second time he had paid; two balls given each time, he was getting frustrated. It made him look fucking sexy every time he growled and pulled at his hair. "Give me a good luck kiss, baby."

I laughed at him, shaking my head 'no'. He pouted and stalked towards me, "please?"

"Fine," I huffed. I leaned up on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips, biting his bottom lip in the process. "Good luck, babe," I whispered, spanking his ass as he walked away.

Once again, he pulled his arm back, and with an astounding force, threw the ball forwards making a loud shattering noise as he knocked down...every. single. bottle.

I stared at him in shock as he pumped his fist in the air, a large smile on his face as the carnie stared at him completely baffeled. "Yes! What do I win?"

The balding man shook his head, and glared at Emmett as he pointed to a large white teddy bear that was holding a heart that read; "Te Amo". Now, I wasn't very good in spanish, but I did know what those two words meant. Emmett smiled happily, nodding his head as the man handed him the bear.

_Was it possible that he...loved me? _No, of course not. It was too soon for that. _Wasn't it?_

"This is for you, Bella," Emmett declared as he handed me the huge bear. I tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

"Thank you."

He took my hand in his, and lifted up to lay a kiss on the back of it. "What's wrong? You don't look too good, are you feeling alright? Is it the baby?"

Before I could answer, he placed his hand on my belly.

It was the first time he had done it, and if I thought the kiss we had shared at the movies was great...this was simply... amazing. There was no other word to describe how his hand felt on my belly, on _our_ baby. He rubbed his thumb in small circles around my belly button, and I placed my hand on top of his, holding the bear with my other one. "I can't believe there's a little person inside here," he whispered, never taking his eyes from where his hand sat.

"I know, it feels...surreal, like it's all a dream."

I knew exactly what he meant, ever since I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't help but wonder how was it that _someone_ was growing inside of me. It was a scary thought, but it didn't quite scare me as much as I thought it would. What scared me most was having to tell Charlie, I knew he wouldn't be too thrilled with it. He would more than likely think I was irresponsible, naiive, foolish he could come up with hundreds of names to call me, but I didn't care. Well, not anymore. This was my life, not his. It didn't matter if he agreed with it or not because I loved this baby more than anything.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No."

Emmett looked up at me, his eyes wide. "You haven't? Why not?"

I shrugged, "I don't know...I'm scared," I looked around, not meeting his eyes, "I'm telling them soon, but, not yet."

He searched my face, like if he was looking for something. I didn't know what but when he found it, he gave a sly smile and stopped rubbing my belly so he could wrap his arms around my shoulders. I wrapped my own around his waist, though it was hard to do while holding a huge teddy bear.

"We should tell everyone sometime this week," he whispered, he kissed the top of my head and snuggled closer into me.

I tensed up, not knowing what to say. Of course I wanted to tell everyone, I hated having to have a secret this big...but, what would Charlie do if he found out it was Emmett whom I had slept with, he knew he was married. And he still didn't know about the divorce, how would that look like? He'd probably think I was a disgrace for sleeping with a married man. "Th-that sounds like a bad idea."

He pulled back slightly, "why?"

"Because, Emmett! What do you think my dad would say? Your parents? Don't you care about that?"

Shrugging, he let go of me and scratched his head. "Not really, it was our decision not theirs. And...my parents already knew about you, they're... not too happy about it, but they understand... kind of."

I huffed, my eyes going wide as I threw my hands in the air in annoyance. "You told them about what happened!? Why would you do that?"

"Bella, they would of found out sooner or later," he said motioning to my stomach, "and I had to tell them, they thought it was only Heidi that was cheating. As much as I don't like her, I couldn't let her take the whole blame!"

A little boy ran into me, making me stumble and almost lose my footing. Emmett was fast enough to grab my shoulder and steady me before I felt flat on my face. "Bella, please. I don't want to fight, if you don't want to tell them yet...then I understand, but I would like to be there when you do. It's my responsability too, you know."

Nodding, I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. These hormones were giving me whiplash, one moment I was happy, the next angry,and the next crying. I didn't want him to think he hurt my feeling, but I was really scared of telling my parents, it would be even worse with his parents there also.

"I know," I barely whispered, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and smiled at him. "But, we probably should tell them. Together."

We made plans to tell them on Thanksgiving, it was the only day when we could actually gather everyone and tell them. We still had about three and a half weeks until then, but it would be enough time since I didn't think I would start showing until I was atleast five months. There wasn't a certain time limit or something, but I had heard that first time mothers don't show too fast, some actually started showing until their six month. I hoped that I was one of those women that stayed small, I couldn't imagine myself being so big to the point where I wouldn't be able to see my own feet.

------

"...what do you think they'll say when they find out?"

"I don't know... they'll probably be dissapointed, but there's nothing they can do, you know?"

We were sitting at a small diner eating burgers with a shake and fries. Well actually, Emmett was eating that while I ate a salad with a coke .

I was totally jealous of him, he could eat whatever he pleased, while I had to eat healthy.

So not fair.

I knew I had class early tomorrow, but I didn't want to tell Emmett that yet. I wanted to spend more time with him and if I told him, he would more than likely make me go to bed.

Taking a bite out of his hamburger, he looked past me and seemed to be thinking about something, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked deep in though. I stole on of his fries and popped it into my mouth, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind.

He swallowed his food, making his adams apple bob and I licked my lips at the sudden lust I felt. _Stupid hormones._ "Are you going to keep working until you go into labor?"

I sat back into the booth, dropping my fork on the plate. "Yeah, well until I go on maternity leave. Why?"

He shook his head, shoving some fries into his mouth. "I don't know, just asking I guess. I know we're barely starting to date, but, I want to be there and provide for you, if you don't want to work that much; then don't. I don't want you stressing out with school and your job."

"I want to work. I was thinking I might drop out of school until the baby is old enough to go to daycare or something, but I want to keep working."

* * *

**~!#$%^&***

* * *

**Emmett POV**

What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't drop school! It was unacceptable, I wanted what was best for Bella, I didn't want my mistake of not using a condom stop her from following her dream of being a veterenarian. I felt like this was all my fault.

Hell, it was my fault. I'm the one that wasn't thinking that night. I'm the one that stuck my dick in her without protection because I was too horny to even think about it.

I slammed my fists against the table, making the few people that were in there to glare at me, and Bella to cower back in her seat. "No! Absolutely not. You can't drop out of school Bella, you can leave work but not school! I won't let you."

Her face turned red and I instantly regretted yelling at her. Her tiny hands turned into fists and I thought fire was going to come out of her ears. "And who do you think you are to stop me? I do what I want to and if I say I want to drop it, then I will. My life is none of your business!"

And if her intention was to hurt me, then sure as hell did. She was right, her life was not my fucking business and I had not control over her whatsoever. My only business was the baby, and that was it. Not Bella. Not her life. The baby. I hung my head, resting my elbows on the table. It was a lost cause, if she wanted to quit school, she could very well do as she pleased since she was a legal adult and I was nothing but just a boyfriend. _If I was even her boyfriend now_.

"Take me home," she pleaded after a while.

I stood up and without looking at her, I pulled out a couple bills and threw them on the table. I heard her following me, but I didn't bother waiting for her. It wasn't as much that I was mad at her, I just hated the fact that she was completely right in what she said.

We got into my truck and I gunned it down the road without putting my seatbelt on. "Slow down!"

I glanced at the speedometer and noticed I was pushing fifty on a thirty per hour zone. I slowed down some. It was reckless of me driving at that speed while Bella was in the truck with me. Even if she wasn't, it was still stupid of me to do something like that. Not only could I have hurt one of us, I could have hurt someone else.

Neither one of us talked the rest of the fifteen minute ride. I didn't even bother turning the radio on to distract me. I was left with only my thoughts and I couldn't stop them from running wild. I had to apologize to Bella, I didn't want to lose what was just starting between us because of a little argument. She was way too important to me to lose her. Not only that, but if she decided I wasn't worth it, I might never be able to see my son or daughter. My heart ached at the thought of never meeting him or her. It was almost as bad as thinking that Heidi could have very well taken Joseph away from me.

My pulse was racing, and my breaths were coming in short pants. I knew I had to control my breathing before I went into a panic attack, but I couldn't. My lungs were closing up and I could already see black spots in my vision blurring my vision.

"Emmett! Emmett what's wrong?! Baby, please calm down!" Bella was screaming and crying, but all I could think was; _don't take her away from me. Don't take my son or my unborn child away. Please don't take them away. Please._

I don't know how I did it, but somehow I managed to pull into the curb and turn off the truck before everytheing went black.

* * *

**~!#$%^&***

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Alice..."

I sat up in bed so fast, I almost flew out of it in sheer panic. "Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

Bella sobbed on the other end, and I could faintly hear sirens in the background. I got out of bed, and ran to my closet to pull out some sweatpants."Bella? Honey, calm down so you can tell me whats wrong."

"Jasper! Wake up." I whispered, Jasper rolled over and seeing that I was full on paniking, hurriedly got out of bed throwing clothes on knowing something was wrong.

"Alice, h-hes in the hospital."

My eyes snapped to Jaspers, "what? Bella, whose in the hospital?"

She sobbed even louder and I could hear a loud thud. I threw on a sweatshirt and my slippers, not bothering with how I looked right now. It seemed Jasper was on the same page as he had on his plaid pajamas and a hoodie with sneakers.

"Whats going on?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get to the car." I dragged him to the living room and grabbed his car keys, almost flying to the front door and down the driveway to his car.

I was still trying to get Bellas attention when I heard I had an incoming call from Uncle Joe. I switched lines as Jasper turned on the car and the heater. "Uncle Joe, I'm sorry but I have Bella on the other en-"

"I know" he cut me off, "listen Alice, Emmett's in the hospital, Bella is here with us but she just passed out. They're examining her, please come as fast as you can."

I only heard until he said Bella passed out. I handed Jasper my phone since I had started crying and I couldn't talk. He got the directions to the hospital and we sped down the interstate making it there in less than ten minutes.

I didn't wait for Jasper to pull to a complete stop before I was out of the car and running inside the lobby. An older lady with grey hair, and white scrubs was sitting behind the receptionist desk. "Emmett McCarty, please!" I knew Bella wouldn't be in their list since she wasn't technically brought in.

She looked up at me giving me a kind smile. I didn't smile back, I just wanted to go see both of my cousins and make sure they were okay. I clenched my jaw in irritation when she started typing his name freaking slow. Jasper came up behind me and laced our fingers together. His touched calmed me down, but not enough to not yell at the lady.

I was about to do just that when Uncle Joe came running into the lobby. I sprinted towards him, Jasper hot on my tail and flung myself into his arms. Jasper let go of my hand so I could wrap it around Joe's neck as I cried my eyes out. He rubbed my back, whispering in my ear, telling me everything was okay. That they were _both_ okay.

He led Jasper and I down to the elevators and pressed the button with a large '15' on it. We didn't say anything as we rode the minute ride up and then jostled to a stop. I grasped Jaspers hand in mine, walking down the long corridor until we came to the waiting room where Rose, Edward, Aunt Amanda and Joseph were all sitting in their pajamas.

I went to hug everyone and then asked what had happened.

"I don't know all the details, I just know that Emmett had a panic attack on the way to drop of Bella. She called the ambulance and when Amanda and I got here with Joseph, Bella was being wheeled into an examination room because she passed out. The doctor hasn't came out yet but a nurse said both of them should be fine." Joe said, as he took a sip of the coffee on the side table.

I just nodded. I hoped everything was okay, I knew the baby could be in danger if Bella was too stressed out but I couldn't say anything. That was her and Emmetts' job. Not mine.

We all sat around, just talking lightly as to not pother the patients that were sleeping. Edward had Joseph in his arms so that Amanda could rest for a while, and since the chairs were too hard Joseph wouldn't be too comfortable laying in them.

Finally, a few minutes later a doctor with light brown hair and hazel eyes came out and called for Emmett's family. We all stood and he motioned for Joe and Amanda but still talked loud enough for all of us. "He just suffered a small panic attack, we don't know what triggered it but it's nothing serious. He will be released tomorrow morning. Now, who here is related to Isabella... Swan?"

I walked forwards since Uncle Charlie and Sue weren't here. "Her parents are here, but I'm her cousin," I said softly.

Doctor Williams smiled kindly at me. "Isabella will be fine, she just fainted due to emotional stress. We're keeping her overnight due to her pregnancy," my eyes went wide as everyone behind me gasped. I clenched my eyes shut as I heard Uncle Charlie's voice asking what the hell he was talking about. _Shit! This isn't good. This isn't good at all._

* * *

**I'm really hoping you guys don't want to kill me for that cliffy! But in case you do I'll just say that if you kill me, I won't be able to tell you what happens next! :p**

**Anyway.... here are the TOP NAMES! From now on, make sure to vote for the FULL NAME!! It'll really help if you don't use nicknames, they just cofuse the chocolate fudge out of me.**

Adelynn || Bentley

Alexis || Tristan

Noelle || Jason

Mikayla || Zac

Arianna || Leo

Amy || Jayden

Madison || Emmett Jr

Amelia || Matt

Crystal || Liam

Anna Rose || Xavier

**Now, lets get those wonderful reviews coming! Any questions or anything, leave them in a review or PM and I'll answer you as soon as I can! (: **


	15. AN IMPORTANT!

A/N: Hello sweeties, been a while, huh? I apologize for the loooong hiatus, I appreciate all of you guys who stuck with me since the beginning. However, I am so deeply sorry that after a long absence, I come back only to give you all some not so good news. I've been thinking, and discussing with things with the hubby and I have come to one very disappointing conclusion. As much as I wanted to give you all the ending you guys deserved, I have found it extremely difficult to do so.

After everything that has happened, I just can't keep up with this story. I know, I suck...but I honestly think this is the best coice, both for me and for you all. It would be selfish of me to keep writing this story, giving you all crappy chapters instead of what I originally had in mind. Seriously, if I tried to continue this right now, I would probably end up killing some innocent character, and that's not what they deserve.

So it is with a heavy heart that I officially announce, **Sweet Innocence: Bella and Emmett** is no longer going to be continued. :(

However, if any of you would like to know how everything ends, please PM me and I will send you a brief letter explaining everything that I once had in mind and how I saw all of these characters developing!

It's been a long time, I don't expect you all to still be along for the ride, but for those of you who are, I just want to say THANK YOU. For your wonderful reviews, and acceptance of my work. I've let you all down, and I really am sorry, but after everything that I've been through, I think I should really just take a step back from FFN and deal with RL.

I don't know if I'll ever be back, but I truely hope I will. Maybe with some new work...I don't know. I just need something that doesn't hit close to home.

Thank you all for your support and prayers during my time of need. I really do appreciate it.

So yeah...I guess that's all.

Once again, Thank you all for everything.

Love - AlaenaM


	16. LAST UPDATE & GOODBYE!

So sorry for the delay, my internet was being a complete weird-o and wouldn't let me upload. Anyway, I tried sending this in PM's, but I got a message about 'duplicates' and 'spam' so instead of dealing with all that...I just decided to post it here. Better, no? Anyway, the following -as you can see- is a future outtake of where I saw them in 20 years and such. I really do hope you guys like it, if not, then just go with your imagination and pretend something else happened. :) Ill let you all read now, and I'll see you guys at the bottom!

* * *

**FUTURE OUTAKE – 20 YEARS**

**Rosalie & Edward** – After being in the modeling scene for five years, Edward tried out for a small, indie film and ended up becoming one of Hollywood's most talented actors. Rosalie gave up her career altogether when she became pregnant with their first child; Henry. After years of trying to conceive once again, they found out that their chances were slim to none due to a cyst in her ovaries. Henry was their little miracle baby, and their only child until the age of six when they adopted a little girl, Marleigh, who was an orphan at one of the centers Rosalie volunteered at. The four of them are now residing in a small, reclusive house in Beverly Hills.

**Alice & Jasper**– December of that year, Alice and Jasper tied the knot in an extravagant wedding that only Alice could plan to perfection. After their honeymoon they relocated to New York where Alice works as a Senior Editor, meanwhile Jasper goes back to college to study Psychology. They have three children together; Brooklyn, Blake and Jackson. A few years later, when they go visit Jasper's parents in Austin, Texas, they find out Jasper has an illegitimate daughter with his high school girlfriend Maria. Alice completely supports him with whatever decision he makes, and seeing as Maria is incapable of educating their daughter in the best way possible – she's a hooker – Jasper takes Adrienne back to New York with him. Only a few months later do they find out she is pregnant from one of Maria's many men – Adrienne is only 16. After a long discussion, Adrienne believes it is in everyone's best interest if she puts the baby up for adoption. Now, after all those years, Jasper, Alice and their three children live in New York City. Adrienne attends college in Baltimore, and is now living with her fiancé.

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST...**

**Bella & Emmet**t – Bella gives birth to a healthy baby boy; Emmett Jr. Meanwhile, Emmett gets a house built for them to live together in and two years from the exact day they met, Emmett and Bella get married in an intimate ceremony in Hawaii. Bella continues with school, getting a degree in nursing though she never puts it to use due to her being a stay at home mom. Emmett's business is doing really good, and branches out to several cities in the U.S. Two years later, Bella ends up pregnant again, after giving birth to their daughter, Noelle, Bella goes into a huge depression which almost costs her her life. They overcome many hurdles along the way, one of which is a demented ex-con who becomes infatuated with Bella and tries to kidnap her. To get her away from all the stress, Emmett relocates them to Seattle, where Emmett's 2nd largest company is located. They adopt Adrienne's baby, and now care for him as if he were their own.

* * *

**Um, so? Hate it? Love it? Ugh, I was so nervous of what you would all think, but in the end, this is the way I saw them developing and I won't go back and change anything. If you guys are confused about anything, please PM me! I won't be getting on here, but if I see questions on my e-mail, I will come back and clear things up (at least until the middle of May, I don't want to drag this out longer than I should since I really do need a break). Anyway, this is the end. Once again, I want to thank all of you that joined me on this wonderful journey, and I will always have a special place for all of you in my heart. Thanks to you all I overcame my fear of posting something online, and I will always be grateful for that even though I came up short and left you lot hanging. :( I really hope we will meet again sometime in the near future with a whole new project! We'll see what happens! See when I see you, FFN. I love you all! xoxo- Alaena**


End file.
